


Emotions

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 26,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series is from a tumblr prompt list, in which each chapter is based on a particular feeling or emotion.  All are requested from tumblr.  The rating will vary from chapter to chapter.  Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr  
> Rated T

April only noticed she was awake when she felt herself shivering slightly under the thin blanket. Eyes opening slowly, she tried to adjust them to the immediate darkness, as black, fuzzy objects began to shape and take form around her, and she then remembers where she is. Smiling to herself, she rolled over onto her other side, expecting to see her husband beside her. Husband. _Andy is her husband._ They got _married_ two days ago. 

April still couldn’t believe it. Sometimes she half expects herself to wake up any minute to find that it’s all been a dream, and she’s just April the intern, working in the Parks Department while Andy the shoeshiner schemes to get Ann back. 

Now, pushing those thoughts out of her mind—because the last person she wants to think about on her honeymoon is Ann, _ugh_ —she sits up a little and tries to open her eyes wider to see where Andy’s gone to.

“Babe?” she called for him, her voice raspy from sleep and head still heavy, her body buzzing with the pleasant ache from enjoying each other non-stop since they arrived at the lake house. The memory alone makes her smile as she rubbed her arms, trying to warm up. She realized now that the whole reason she woke in the first place is because his ever-warm body is missing. “Babe!”

She smiled when Andy’s head popped out from around the corner, behind the door to the bedroom, a huge, sleepy grin on his face. Slowly he made his way back into the room, wearing nothing but his too-small briefs, and slipped into bed beside her.

“Hey,” Andy whispered, as he slid his arms around her and pushed her head up under his chin. “I was just in the bathroom, babe.” 

She feels him smile and she can't help herself. Smiling along with him, she takes a deep breath, inhaling him. His scent has always been an endorphin to her, a mixture of several smells that she can’t get enough of.

“You were the one keeping me warm…I woke up because I was freezing,” she said, giving him a playful tap on his bicep.

“Can’t have that, can we?” Andy said softly, pulling her closer. 

April immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, barely able to stretch them across his wide back and tucks her feet up in-between his legs.

“Andy,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she pushed herself as close as she could get without being on top of him.

“Hmm?” He’s sleepy, she can tell. His hand lightly brushes her back, feathering her skin with gentle touches in a nonsensical pattern that makes her skin tingle.

“I’m glad we’re here. Glad we did this.”

For some reason, she had to make sure he knew. To make sure he understood that there was no where else she’d rather be, _with_ no one else. 

“Me too,” he said sleepily. “You’re the best wife in the world.”

“Love you,” she said, her words drifting off into the quiet.

“Love you too, so much,” Andy sighed, planting a kiss on her head.

The blanket was bunched up around their feet, forgotten. April easily fell back into a deep sleep, their bodies keeping each other warm. This is all she needed, and all she would ever need.


	2. Adoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

The tiny little baby came into the world pink and screaming, crying his lungs out. Andy had been holding April’s hand but had to watch, had to see it for himself, and he would never _ever_ regret that decision. Tears poured out of him the moment the doctor had lifted up the baby—their baby—and happily announced to Andy and April that they had a healthy little boy. 

_A boy._ Andy Dwyer was, at long last, a daddy. He wiped his eyes with one hand and immediately leaned back to give an exhausted April a kiss, his hands on either side of her face. Happily he noticed the tear streaks that were running lines down her once perfectly applied Halloween makeup.

“I love you so much,” he whispered, leaning in for another kiss. He could taste the salt from her tears, and he knew she could too. Andy always thought they were the best kind of tears.

“Love you too,” April said, her voice strained but so, so happy.

Dr. Saperstein placed the baby on April’s chest, and she fell apart. She stared at their boy with love and amazement, and her eyes took on a whole new meaning, like something had finally clicked into place. The crying slowed to a whimper, as April reached up a shaky hand and placed it on her son’s head, whispering her first hellos.

Andy watched for only a second before joining her, the three of them a real family now. He wished he could freeze this moment forever.

“Someone wipe this off my face,” April said softly to the room, as a nurse approached to take their baby to be cleaned, weighed and measured. Another nurse reached over with a warm towel, and Andy took it from her and began to wash April’s face himself.

“Babe, you’re amazing,” Andy told her softly, as the white mask of paint came off, revealing her beautiful face underneath. Of course, she’d looked beautiful even with the paint on, but there was nothing like April’s face, unmasked by any extras and just pure, perfect, _her._ “I can’t—you just—amazing…” he continued, as the last bit of white makeup disappeared. 

He honestly had no idea what to say to her in that moment that could, in any way, explain how much in awe of her he was. How much she just did, what she went through… What do you say to the most amazing woman ever who just spent hours bringing your baby into the world? He’d definitely think of something more to say later, but right now, the nurse was returning with their baby.

“For an early baby, he’s a good size,” the nurse told them warmly. “He’s got quite a head on him…good job, Mommy.”

Andy beamed and April mumbled thanks as she reached out for him quickly, wrapped tight in his blanket with a soft hat on his head. Pulling him close to her chest, Andy watched as a few more tears leaked out of the corners of his wife’s eyes.

“He’s perfect,” April said softly, not tearing her eyes away. The baby squirmed in her arms a bit before turning his head into her chest, where he suddenly calmed.

Andy stared at his wife. He loved her with everything he had, everything he would ever have. He was too happy to speak.

“Babe,” April looked at him, and he jerked his head up. She lifted her arms ever so slightly.

Andy looked at her and smiled before reaching out to take him. His hands didn’t shake, but his heart was beating faster with each passing second. And then, just like that, he was holding his son in his arms for the first time. Andy had never held something so delicate. He’d never known what it was like to be so terrified, yet so completely, undeniably, unimaginably happy before in his entire life. Then the tiny baby opened his eyes slightly, and looked right at him.

Andy agreed. He was absolutely perfect.


	3. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

“Oh my God, babe,” April whined, pushing Andy’s giant arm off her stomach gently. “I love you, but it’s too hot for that.”

Andy watched as she moved over to the opposite end of the couch, her black and pink striped panties peeking out from under a huge tee shirt that probably came from his pile of clothing.

“Aww, but babe, we always cuddle when we watch Saturday cartoons!”

“Not when it’s like a million degrees outside, we don’t!”

Andy slumped his shoulders and made a face. April looked over quickly and shook her head, not falling for her husband’s sad, puppy dog eyes. He sat there glumly, wearing nothing but his briefs, squished into the corner of the couch. Andy looked, if possible, even more sweaty than usual. April had no problem with temperature most days, as Andy was a human furnace and gave off enough heat that she was pretty much always warm and comfortable. Today, however, was a different story. It was the middle of one of the hottest summers Pawnee had seen in a long time.

“Don’t blame me, blame stupid Burly!” April scoffed, flipping the channels to find a better station. “He’s the one who didn’t have this place set up wth air conditioning!”

“Maybe we can go buy one?” Andy suggested. “How much can they be? Like, twenty, thirty bucks?”

April looked at her husband with her mouth open, but closed it before shaking her head. “No babe,” she said. “They’re a _little_ more money than that. Too much for us to go and spend at the moment.”

“What’re we gonna do, though? Its too hot, so we can’t cuddle…and I don’t feel like moving around because then I get even more sweaty…” Andy ticked off options on his fingers, trying to find an appropriate solution. “We could go stick our heads in the freezer? I used to do that at home with my brothers until someone would try to shove me in there—“

“Wait,” April sat up. “I think I have an idea…sort of.”

“Oh, thank God,” Andy said, standing up.

April tossed him his shorts and led him into the back yard, past his rarely used punching bag to a little corner where a bunch of items were piled into a pyramid. April moved a few things out of the way—rake, shovel, watering can—until she pulled out a sun-faded, plastic, blue kiddie pool.

“Oh sweet!” Andy laughed. “I forgot I took that when I moved here. I once took a bath in there when I had those two leg casts on,” he said, smiling fondly at the memory. 

“Babe, get the hose. We’re gonna fill this thing up and cuddle in it.” April put her hand on her hip and shielded her eyes from the sun, watching as Andy ran to grab the garden hose. He returned a minute later with the length of it uncoiled. “Ready?”

Andy didn’t say anything. Pointing it at the pool, he paused for only a moment before angling it up at April, spraying her with the water before she even had a chance to realize what he was doing. 

“Andy!” she jumped back, moving several feet away with her hands over her face. Andy sprayed her again, this time laughing. “What the hell, man! I thought you were on my side!”

“Hahaha,” He laughed dramatically, following her movements with the nozzle. “Burt Macklin doesn’t take sides, Ms. Snakehole. He’s loyal to one man, and that’s Burt Macklin…uh… _and_ the President of the United States of America.”

“Dude!” she yelled, soaking wet in her huge tee shirt, but Andy saw that she was smiling.

“Any last words, Ms. Snakehole?” he said, taking his best aim.

April froze, staring Andy down for a moment, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, she bolted through the backyard, yelling over her shoulder. 

“You’ll never get me, Macklin, you hear me? Never!”

“Challenge accepted!” he yelled, chasing her as she ran in crazy zig zags around the front and back of the house.

Cuddling would have to wait. Right now, Burt Macklin, FBI, and Janet Snakehole had some important business to attend to.


	4. Anxious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during S2E23: The Master Plan  
> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

April twisted the ribbon of the large mylar balloon. The giant silver “21” was floating above her head in the tiny VIP booth Tom remembered to set aside specifically for her. Even though several Parks people had offered to buy her a drink, she’d refused every one of them. Sure, she’d told Donna that she wasn’t interested anymore now that it was actually legal. Really though, there was only one person right now who she wanted to have a drink with, and he wasn’t there yet.

She kept checking her phone to see if he’d left a message. Nothing, just like the last time she’d checked—nearly three minute ago. Andy wasn’t the type of guy she thought would stand her up…then again she’d never had the opportunity to actually hang out with him outside of work. 

As usual, the regular thoughts started to swirl around in her head. Maybe he decided that he didn’t want to hang out with someone who was so much younger than him. Maybe he really _did_ want to get back with lame, boring, Ann. April wasn’t sure, but all of a sudden she wanted to be anywhere but at the Snakehole Lounge with all these drunk, stupid people dancing around her. Tom’s creepy friend Jean-Ralphio wouldn’t stop staring either, and that made April even more annoyed.

She was about to get up and leave, pretend the whole night didn’t even happen and just try to get her hands on some alcohol to enjoy alone, but then she saw him. Walking toward her, a big goofy grin plastered on his face, he looked adorable. April couldn’t deny it—her face probably looked the same. No matter how hard she might have tried, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Andy told her she looked amazing, and she felt herself blush. He told her that her dress was beautiful, and her face felt warmer. And just like that, he was off to buy her a drink. She needed some liquid courage at the moment, anyway. Triple whiskey would do the trick. 

The moment he was off at the bar, she began flattening her dress in front, smoothing out any wrinkles. She wrung her hands together once and bit her lip, and gave the room a quick once over. She saw Leslie sitting at a booth, playing some weird game with coins. Tom was handing out bottle caps to random girls. Donna was chatting up some guy in the corner. April was about to go and wait for Andy in her VIP section when she saw him at the bar, and her heart felt like it’d dropped to her stomach. Andy was there, talking to the last person she wanted to see him talking to right now—or ever. 

_Ann._

April felt her face grow red, this time from embarrassment. How could she possibly think he’d be interested in her when he had someone like Ann to go back to? From the look of it, she thought miserably to herself, he seemed pretty fine with it too, since at the moment he was helping the stupid nurse pull her sweater off over her head, revealing her stupid tank top underneath.

She felt sick. Turning her body but not taking her eyes off Andy, she grabbed that moron Jean-Ralphio and started to dance with him. It was the only thing her brain could think to do at the moment, and right now all she wanted to do was to try to make Andy jealous in whichever way she could.

However, her plan backfired. She didn’t exactly enjoy seeing Andy look so sad when he finally returned with their drinks, only to have Jean-Ralphio fling himself at her side and tell that stupid story about the girl he once tried to get with. 

When Andy started to walk away from her, she tried to say something to him. No words came to her, nothing to try to right the dumb situation she’d gotten herself into.

As she downed the whiskey, feeling miserable, April wondered if her whole idea to get back at him just made everything ten times worse.


	5. Devastated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as a scene from _A Beautiful Melody_ , so consider it a missing moment taking place right between the end of chapter 4 and the beginning of 5. It was pretty fun revisiting my first A/A fanfic, I gotta say!  
> Rated T

“She’s gone.”

“Shh…”

“Andy, our baby is gone.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

April’s sobbing had long since subsided, but Andy didn’t know if this strange silence she’d fallen into was better or worse. Right now, he was leaning toward worse. She looked like she’d been through hell, and he didn’t look much better than her. Both of them had seen better days.

April was pressed against his side, refusing to let his shirt go as she held on with a vice-like grip. She would only stare straight ahead, refusing to speak to anyone but him. The nurses were avoiding the room, trying to honor their wish of having space and time alone..more so than ever after April had an outburst, telling them all to leave. Andy was glad, because he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

“Who do you think she would’ve looked like?” April asked, in that eerie monotone voice she’d adapted since calming down, and Andy’s heart thumped harder at the question.

“I-I’m not…I don’t know, I don’t know who—“ he said, shrugging. 

“I bet she would’ve looked like you,” April said, interrupting his answer, sounding completely neutral, which frightened him even more. “Just like Allie.”

“Babe,” Andy rubbed her arm, leaning his head down to rest on hers. “I don’t wanna talk about that stuff. You shouldn’t either, it’ll only make you feel—”

“Remember when I asked you to take the boxes out of the basement, to bring into the baby’s room?” she said, ignoring his comment and plowing on. “All the baby stuff that Jack and Allie were done using?”

“Y-yeah,” he swallowed and felt his eyes getting watery.

“We’re gonna have to bring it back downstairs,” she said, her voice catching. “We’re gonna have to take all those damn boxes back downstairs or get rid of them. I don’t wanna look at them…I want them gone.” April finally hit her tipping point and erupted into the same sobbing fit as before, burying her head in his chest. Andy could only hold her tighter, and a minute later his tears were just as bad as hers.

“H-hey, babe, it’s OK, I’ve got you,” he tried to soothe her as best he could. Right now though, there was no one there to do the same for him.

“I wanted to meet her so bad,” April choked out. “I carried her for four months and it was all for nothing—“

“I know,” he whispered, swiping at the tears leaking out of his eyes. “So did I.” 

“What’re we gonna tell the kids?” April asked him, adjusting her body to lean into him more.

Andy shook his head. “I really don’t know.”

“I just—“ April suddenly clutched her abdomen and leaned forward, a pained expression on her face. “Oh,” she closed her eyes tight and opened them again.

“April!” Andy sat up and gently held her arms, massaging them up and down and brushing her hair back with his hand. He looked afraid, his wet eyes blinking rapidly. “What—what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” she mumbled, lying curled up on the bed, her breathing slow and deliberate. “Hurts bad…”

“I’m calling the nurse,” Andy said, hitting the button without waiting for her to answer. April just nodded in response.

The nurse arrived only a few minutes later, hurrying over to the bed when she saw April.

“Ms. Ludgate? Can you hear me?”

April nodded, her eyes still closed as she held her stomach. “Just…pains,” she said softly.

“Can you give her something?” Andy looked at the nurse hopefully.

“I can give her something to help her relax. She’ll probably get tired but she could use the rest. She’s gonna have a few pains like this, it’s a normal side effect.”

April nodded again, and the nurse injected something into the IV tube. Andy adjusted himself on the cot so April was curled up comfortably against him, and the nurse exited the room.

“Don’t leave, Andy,” April said weakly, as her breathing became slower and deeper.

“Never,” Andy kissed her head sadly. “Just…get some sleep, okay?”

“Mmhm,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

Andy rubbed her back softly as she drifted off, leaning back into the pillow. He thought about the kids at home. He thought about the boxes in the spare room that were no longer going to be unpacked. Finally, he thought about his decision to wait as long as he did to go home and check on April after she didn’t answer the phone. 

He wished he could fall asleep too, but he was honestly afraid of what he’d dream.


	6. Yearning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated M

As soon as she heard the metallic sound of the key twisting, April sprung up off the couch and bolted toward the front door. Andy was back, and for good this time. He’d finally finished working for Lord Fancy-Face (as he’d dubbed his boss) in London, and now he was all hers.

He opened the door, and only had time to look up for a second before she flung herself at him, wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him until her mouth felt numb. Andy let out a muffled laugh, dropping his bags in the doorway and lifting her up enough to actually step foot into the house, using his leg to kick the door closed. April pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his torso.

When she finally broke away from him, April’s lips were red and her cheeks were flushed. “Just so you know,” she huffed out, breathing fast. “…you’re _never_ leaving me to go across the stupid ocean again.”

“Totally, completely agree, babe,” he smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her again, giving Champion a quick pat on the head as the dog greeted Andy, his tail wagging fiercely.

“Couch,” April mumbled, moving from his lips to his cheek and ear, and Andy obeyed, dazed in the feeling of her mouth catching every part of his face. He walked her over to the sofa and flopped down onto it, stretching out on his back as April straddled him. It brought back fond memories of DC, and their brief but amazing make out session at the Smithsonian, but this time there was no one there to break them up.

April ran her hands over his chest, working his coat off as she kissed him and tossing it on the floor, while Andy kicked off his own shoes and let his feet hang over the arm of the couch.

“I missed you,” she whispered between kisses. “…and I hated not having you around. It’s lame,” she kissed his mouth, “and boring,” she kissed his neck, “and no one is as fun as you.” Her lips found purchase on his collarbone, and she worked his tie loose with her fingers before she unbuttoned the shirt enough.

“Mm,” Andy replied, dazed by her body and the way she was moving against him and her mouth back on his, and he broke away for only a moment. “I’m not—I won’t,” he stammered out a few words and ran his hands up her back. “I missed you so much,” he said softly.

April stopped kissing him for a moment and just rested against his chest, pressing her head into his neck and breathing in his smell. Andy just lay there, taking her in. She snaked her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

“Babe, you OK?” he whispered after a few minutes. He felt her nod.

“Of course I am,” she replied in a hazy voice.

“Good,” Andy said, sounding relieved, and with that he sat himself up a little to get a better angle to look at her. “April, I know I always tell you this, but you’re so beautiful.”

She smiled at him and playfully smacked his side, before leaning down to give him another deep kiss, feeling his smile against her mouth. It was only another few minutes of them laying like this before April couldn’t ignore the growing insistence she felt against her thigh, and she looked at Andy with a smirk. He returned it sheepishly.

“Babe, what I can I say…I really, _really_ missed you.”

She sat up, grinding herself against him once and looked toward their bedroom door.

“I was trying to give you a few minutes to enjoy being home,” she said, biting her lip. “But you know, if you wanna—“

Andy sat up immediately, and April felt herself being lifted up. Wrapping her legs around him once again, she laughed out loud. She’d honestly never seen him move so quickly.


	7. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

Andy sank into the shoeshine chair and put his head in his hands. He’d really done it this time. He’d screwed up. Possibly lost his chance. She was gone, and this time he might not be able to get her back. She hadn’t even shown up for work yet, and City Hall was finally reopened after the longest summer of Andy’s life.

“Andy, can I get a shoe shine?”

The quiet, neutral voice struck a nerve with Andy, and looking through his fingers, he saw Kyle, just _standing_ there, as if Andy wasn’t having a nervous breakdown. Andy put his hands down and looked at the man, trying to hide his emotions.

“No, beat it Kyle. I’m closed.”

“Oh, well, your chain wasn’t up, so…”

“Well, I’m freakin closed, okay?” Andy pointed his hand out, signaling the man to leave him alone. “It’s the first day back, man. D’you really need to get your shoes shined right now?” The older man shook his head in response. “Well, then, get stepping, Kyle.” 

Kyle nodded slowly, and made his way down Pioneer Hall to whatever creepy office he probably worked in.

Andy snatched up his phone and looked at the screen for the hundredth time that morning, but still, nothing. Wherever she was, it seemed to finally dawn on him that she was avoiding him. At least that’s what Burly kept telling him, and Andy had gotten so sick of hearing it he’d skipped out on his band altogether over the last couple of weeks.

“April, it’s me, Andy. Uh, again… Please, call me back. Where are you? I super need to talk to you.” He hung up, and threw his phone into the empty seat beside him. He’d try again in a half hour.

It’d been weeks. Literally, weeks…and still no sign of April. Actually, Andy tried to remember, but the whole summer had gone by without so much as a text.

He was only trying to be honest with her, because he liked her and he wanted them to be together, and he didn’t know of any relationship that worked when you had people keeping things from each other.

Ann didn’t mean anything to him at all anymore. He’d felt nothing when she kissed him; it’d felt foreign and strange and uncomfortable now. April though…

When he kissed her he’d never felt anything like that in his entire life. He had to get in touch with her. But she didn’t show up at all that day.

 

Or for most of the next day, as well. Around lunchtime, Andy was busy shining some guy’s shoes when he happened to look up, and finally, _finally,_ she was there. He raced as fast as he could to get to her…

Not five minutes later, just like that, April Ludgate had let him know she decided she wanted nothing to do with him. He watched her and Ricardo, or Arnaldo, (or whatever the hell his name was) walk away, as this complete stranger slung an arm around her perfect waist, and the two of them disappeared through the door.

Andy opened his mouth once, and turned slowly. He was about to head back to the shoeshine stand—after all, he did leave some guy waiting—but took a sharp turn and dashed into the nearest supply closet. 

Breathing rather quickly, Andy didn’t know what he was doing in there, only that he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. So he waited…and waited some more. Wiping his eyes that were suddenly moist for reasons he didn’t want to admit, he finally came out. He was still at work, he still had a job to do. As he made for Pioneer Hall, he abruptly changed course.

He did have a job to do, he decided, but it wasn’t shoe shining. It was getting April back. He made straight for Leslie’s office and didn’t think twice.


	8. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

"Andy, she's so warm!" April said frantically, pacing the baby's room, bouncing her daughter gently in her arms. The tiny baby wailed, her cheeks bright red and tears streaming down her face.

April was in a panic. The day started out normally enough, as April woke to the sound of her younger daughter's crying, ready to nurse her as usual while Andy handled Jack and Allie. This morning, instead of being hungry, Melody pushed away from April's chest and immediately started to cry, and hadn't stopped since. That was an hour ago now. 

Andy ran up to them, as Allie wove through their legs giggling. Their two year old wasn't really understanding what was happening, rather enjoying being in the company of both her parents.

"Andy, we need to call the doctor," she said, and Andy could tell his wife was genuinely upset. 

"We will, I promise. C'mere babe," Andy pulled her close to him and hugged her, their daughter caught between them. Gently, he took Melody from April and cradled the little girl in his big arms. "Hey, hey baby girl," he whispered, resting his cheek against her little head, covered in dark hair like her mother’s.  Where usually Melody would quiet down easily for Andy, almost better than anyone else, this time she just continued to shake her tiny fists and scream. 

April watched him pull his head away slowly and give the baby a searching look. 

"See?  Babe, she's sick!" April put her head in her hands and groaned. 

"It might just be an ear infection," Andy suggested. "Jack used to get them once in a while, remember?”

“She’s only three months old! She’s sick…what if it’s something bad, Andy, what if she—“

“Babe, she’s gonna be fine,” Andy pulled his wife closer. “Honestly, you’re getting upset, and I super get it, but she’s just feeling a little off, you’ll see.”

April nodded, as Alexandra hugged her leg. 

"Mommy!" She called her, clutching her mother’s pajama pants. “Baby’s crying!"  She pointed at her sister, looking genuinely concerned. “Sad?”

April ruffled her curly hair. “Just a little, sweetie, don’t worry. I'm calling the doctor."

"Okay, I'll hold Melody," Andy said, immediately giving her his finger to grab onto. He watched April disappear down the hall and Allie took off after her. Ever the little mommy to her baby dolls, Allie did the same when it came to her little sister. It made Andy swell with pride to watch his daughter help take care of Melody.

"Andy, take her temperature!" April called from the other room. 

"Temperature...got it," he said, looking around the room.  "Uh, babe, don't I need a therm--thermo--thing?"

"Thermometer!" she yelled. “Under the changing table!"

As he waited for her, Andy lifted his daughter to his shoulder and rubbed her back, whispering to her. “Don’t get upset, princess,” Andy said quietly. “Momma gets really scared, because you’re our little baby and we both waited a really long time for you to get here.”

“Daddy,” Jack made his way into the room, rubbing his eyes, plainly just waking up. “I’m hungry.”

“I’m coming, buddy. Be right there to get you something,” Andy said, trying to get Melody to sit still long enough to put the device in her ear. “Shh, it’s okay…”

“What does it say?” April hurried back into the room.

Andy squinted at the little numbers reading on the tiny screen. It read ninety-nine degrees.

“Okay, so the doctor said to only bring her in if it’s one hundred or over,” April sighed. “Until then we just dress her in a light layer and try to get her to eat again.”

“Got it,” Andy said, handing the baby over to April. “Here, you take her, I’ll go get the kids something to eat, OK?”

April nodded, exhausted, and sat down in the rocking chair in Melody’s nursery. As Andy and their older kids went down to the kitchen, April rocked Melody, who finally seemed to be quieting down. Gently removing her layers until she was down to a thin onesie, April tried to get her to eat again.

“C’mon baby, you need to eat,” April said softly, as the little girl yawned and let out a few whiney sounds. Suddenly, she turned her tiny head and began to nurse, and April breathed a sigh of relief.

A little while later, Andy came back upstairs and found his girls rocking peacefully, Melody still eating breakfast.

“Hey,” he smiled at April. “All good?”

“I think so,” she said, staring down at their daughter. “She had me going for a second.”

“So I was thinking, you know…maybe we should all stay home today? Make it a long weekend? Cuddle in bed? What d’you think, babe?” He grinned and sat down on the carpet across from the rocking chair, still in the clothes he went to bed in, and yawned.

April nodded. “I love that idea, honestly.”

“Awesome,” Andy nodded. “First things first, I’ll grab the kids, and the five of us are gonna spend the next couple hours cuddling in our bed. Be right back!”

April couldn’t think of a better idea. Looking down, she saw that Melody had finished eating, and was drifting off to sleep. She smirked and rubbed the baby’s cheek with her finger, finally allowing the calmness to wash over her.


	9. Anxious II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

“So…guess I’m really doing this,” April said quietly, as they pulled up to the airport that morning. Wringing her hands once, she checked her phone for the tenth time to be sure they weren’t running late.

“You’re gonna be awesome,” Andy nodded, turning the car off and getting out. He walked around to her door and opened it for her, and hurried around back to get her bags.

“Ben and Leslie are already inside,” she said quietly, turning her head as a jet plane took off in the distance. The sound was deafening, and for a moment April was tempted to get back in the car and tell Andy to take her home.

“They’re always early, babe. We’re right on time.”

April took her husband’s hand, and together they walked the distance to the airport entrance in silence. Strangely enough, for the first time in a long time she had butterflies. Andy had been surprisingly calm these last couple of days. When Ben first asked her to come to DC with him, she’d almost laughed. She told Andy, expecting him to feel the same way, to tell her that he couldn’t imagine being separated for that long. Instead, his face lit up, and he told her he was thrilled she was getting to do something so cool and awesome and important.

That was Andy—he saw the positive in everything. Sure, he’d be sad she’d be gone, but he wanted her to be happy, and if this is what it took then he was all for it. Now that he was Leslie’s assistant and she’d be busier than ever as a city councilwoman, he’d be busy too. 

Maybe that would make this whole thing go by faster.

“Feeling OK?”

April looked up at Andy and nodded, giving him a tiny smile and a squeeze of his hand.

Once inside the airport, they looked around and spotted Leslie and Ben immediately, waiting by the escalators. Leslie waved them over excitedly, and April’s stomach clenched again.

“You ready for this, April?” Ben asked, checking his watch.

“Sure,” she said quietly, rolling her eyes at him. “I call window seat, though.”

Ben nodded knowingly. “I figured.”

April noticed he looked genuinely excited about this whole thing, and so did Leslie. If either of them were feeling anything but pure giddiness, they did a great job hiding it. 

“So I guess this is it, then?” Leslie kissed her husband, her bright smile a mile wide. “I’ll see you soon, babe!”

“See ya, honey,” he said happily, grabbing his luggage and grasping the plane ticket in his other hand.

April turned to Andy, prepared to say a quick and easy goodbye. She had a whole stupid thing prepared, feeling like a dumb teenager, with all the sappy stuff people say when they’re gonna be apart from a loved one for a while. Just as she was about to speak, her words got caught in her throat and she froze, her eyes looking into his before darting toward the ground.

The urge to run in the opposite direction was taking over, and she felt like a scared little kid. Sensing her unease, Andy looked at Ben and Leslie and held up his finger.

“Uh…one sec, okay guys?” Andy smiled, and led her to a deserted spot near the wall. He put his hands on her shoulders and tilted his head. “Hey,” he said softly.

April took a shaky breath and let it out in a long exhale. She couldn’t believe she was getting this way.

“I’m…just, you know, gonna miss you and stuff,” she sniffed and looked around, not meeting his eyes. “I don’t even know if this is a good idea anymore.”

Andy looked at her, his face a mixture of confused and concerned. He moved his arms around her back and pulled her a little closer.

“Why though? You’re gonna be amazing,” he smiled at her. “We’re gonna miss each other, definitely—that’s a given. But you’re gonna kick ass in DC, and you’re gonna love it. I know you will.”

“It’s a long time, Andy,” she said slowly.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna visit all the time! And you’ll visit me.” He kissed her forehead. “If anyone can do this, it’s you.” He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. “But—if you wanna go home right now, just say the word, and we’ll leave.”

It was a simple promise, but it was enough.

“No,” she said, hugging him. “No, I’m ready. Let’s do it.”

Andy’s grin was all the confirmation she needed. She didn’t know what she was walking into, but she’d find out.

Taking Andy’s hand again, they headed back to where Leslie and Ben were waiting for them.


	10. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a tiny continuation of Chapter 6 (Yearning) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated E

It only takes a few seconds before they’re a tangled mess of bodies. He’s at her mouth, neck, breasts, legs; his lips leaving a trail of fire wherever they land. It’s been so long—too long—but now all is right in the world as Andy’s mouth works its magic.

“I love you,” he mumbles, his lips finding purchase below her belly button and only moving downward.

The weight of him is heavy and she can’t get enough, his arm muscles taut and his stomach flexing with every movement. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair in both her hands while one of his moves between her legs, the other is skirting along every inch of her he can touch.

“Love you too,” she huffs out, because really, she can’t say much else. She gives up speaking entirely when he hits that rhythm and speed she loves.

“Never…again,” he whispers, breathing hard. “I’m never leaving again.”

It’s only a few seconds later before April feels that first gentle thrust, and suddenly her head is spinning and he’s kissing her like it’s their last night on earth.

“Never,” she agrees. “Never, you… _ugh_ …stay—“

Andy groans—spurred on by her words—picking up speed. His hand reaches out blindly for hers, and their fingers intertwine. Everything in April’s mind is a swirl of color and sound. She closes her eyes tight and moans, as she’s brought to the precipice and comes crashing down without pause. Andy smiles against her neck, biting down hard and relishing the little whine that escapes her lips after, as she breathes herself back to a level resembling sanity.

He was never leaving her, never, ever again.


	11. Distressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from "What Can I Say" - I felt it would be highly appropriate for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

“April, there’s someone on the phone for you,” Terry (who used to be Larry, who used to be _Jerry_ ) told her, in a voice so annoyingly cheerful she wanted to punch a wall.

The day was already off to a bad start. Hell, the week was off to a bad start, and now she burned her tongue on the hot tea one of the stupid interns brought her.

“Ugh, Terry…how many times did I tell you, you have to buzz my desk when you need to talk to me!”

“Sorry, must’ve just forgot—again!” he said, shaking his head with a smile. “This old brain isn’t what it used to be you know—“

“Just tell me what line it is,” she growled, putting the cup down and picking up her phone.

“Line one.”

She hit the red blinking button and took a deep breath, fully agitated and totally not ready to deal with any stupid questions or meetings or _anything_ really. Not today. 

_“Remind Leslie I’m going home early,”_ she thought to herself as she continued steeping the tea, before answering, “This is April.”

“Hello, is this Mrs. Dwyer?” a woman’s voice greeted her on the other end.

“Ludgate-Dwyer…who’s calling?”

“This is DC Memorial Hospital calling,” the woman answered. April suddenly felt her chest clench. “Is your husband Mr. Andrew Dwyer?”

“Y-yeah,” she cleared her throat. “What’s wrong? Why are you asking me about—“

“Ma’am I’m so sorry to tell you, but your husband’s been involved in a bad car accident. The paramedics just brought him in. He was hit by another car that skidded on some ice while he was crossing an intersection.”

April realized her mouth was open. She was staring at the framed photo on her desk of her and Andy in London, but nothing else around her seemed to exist. It took her a moment to regain use of her voice.

“Ma’am?”

“He’s…are you sure it was…” Her desk was starting to spin. “Oh my God,” she mumbled. She had the sudden urge to throw up.

“Mrs. Dwyer, we’re going to need you down here, right away if you can.”

“How, um…how is he?” She could feel the phone shaking against her ear.

“Ma’am I really can’t discuss this over the phone. The doctor will fill you in when you arrive.”

“Please, you have to tell me something. Please.” Her voice was soft but her brain was screaming.

She could hear the woman sigh, before the voice spoke again. “He’s not good, ma’am. You really should come down here as soon as you can.”

April froze, one hand holding the phone, the other still holding bottom of the hot tea she’d completely forgotten about. A soft click, and the woman was gone from the line.

“April?” She could hear Terry’s voice, concerned, almost scared. “Is everything all right?”

She didn’t move. She didn’t answer either.

“I’m getting Leslie,” she heard him say, and then footsteps as he ran off.

She stood up too quickly, and crashed back down onto the floor as her legs gave out.

“April!” 

Leslie was running over. Terry must’ve been close behind because she could hear him panting.

“April? What’s wrong? Who was that on the phone? April! What happened?”

April stood and clenched the desk with both hands, her head turning slowly toward Leslie.

“Hospital,” she croaked out, her voice a garbled, scratchy mess. “Andy. Hospital.”

“Oh—wait, what? Oh my God! April, what happened?” Leslie’s blue eyes were huge, and her face was pale.

“I need to go…now.”

 

_“Stop by at lunch today?” He asked it delicately, almost unsure._

_“Maybe, yeah,” she said, avoiding his gaze._

_“Okay. So…_ maybe,” _he stressed the word. “I’ll…just see you later…at lunch?”_

_She nodded at him. A quick kiss on the lips and she was out the door. The snow was already heavy by the time she arrived at the National Parks Service._


	12. Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

“Dude wake up,” April groaned, kicking his leg insistently under the sheets. He heard the frustration in her voice. He wouldn’t dare try to ignore that tone.

“Wh-what’s up?” Andy yawned, but even as he asked the question, the shrill crying from over the monitor was enough that he understood completely. “Oh…Jack’s up,” he said, rolling over and trying to blink his eyes open. “Must be hungry…”

“No kidding!” April mumbled, giving him another shove. “It’s _your_ turn to get him.”

“All right, all right…” 

Andy swung his legs out of bed, carefully avoiding Champion—who was sleeping in a ball at their feet—and made the trek to the nursery. Opening the door, he was greeted with an even louder blast of sound as their son screamed, red-faced and teary, awake for the second time that night.

Dr. Saperstein, the nurses, Leslie, his own mother…none of them were kidding when they told them the baby would be up to eat every two hours. He was sorta hoping they were joking, but now, as he scooped up the little bundle of baby in his arms, he realized he’d never been more wrong.

“Shhh, it’s OK, buddy, I know, I know…you’re hungry. I am too,” he whispered, bouncing Jack in his arms sleepily as he brought him back to April.

She was already passed out in bed again, fast asleep in a sitting-up position with the pillow propped under her arm and ready to go. Andy felt horrible disturbing her, and was actually nervous about what she might be like once woken up again, but it had to be done. He couldn’t feed Jack himself, and the kid was starving.

“Babe,” he gave her a gentle shake on she shoulder, sliding into bed next to her with Jack still whimpering. “April,” he said it in a sing-song voice, hoping it might ease her awake. “I’ve got the cutest kid in the world, ready to be fed—“

Suddenly, Jack let out a deafening howl that popped her eyes open, and she stared at the two of them for a moment before realizing why she was even awake in the first place.

“Oh,” she blinked rapidly and looked around. “What—?”

“Got him,” Andy eagerly handed the crying baby over and fell back onto the bed.

“Thanks,” she yawned, looking beat. She gave Jack a little kiss as she got him settled, and the crying died down the instant he started nursing.

Andy was about to close his eyes again and try to get what little sleep he could. After all, it was almost two in the morning. He glanced over at April, and felt suddenly guilty.

She was so worn out and tired, and it was beginning to show now more than ever. It’d been two days since they brought Jack home, and each time was the same. They’d go get him in turns, but it was always April who had to stay awake to feed him, and Andy got to fall asleep again. His wife was amazing. She gave him the most precious gift he could ever receive. And Andy was gonna make sure she was treated like a queen for it.

“Hey,” he scooted closer to her, sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he gently tugged April toward him so she was leaning all her weight on him. “Here,” he said, pulling up the blanket around her. “Better?”

April nodded as her eyes drooped closed. When Jack was finished, he didn’t immediately go back to sleep, so Andy took him for a while. When April began to protest, he simply kissed her on the forehead and told her to get back to bed.

“Mommy needs to rest,” he told his son as he rocked him in the nursery rocking chair. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you for a while. Sound good, buddy?”

Jack gurgled and squirmed, and Andy continued to rock him. Being a parent was making him more tired than he’d ever been in his entire life…but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the _entire_ universe.


	13. Humiliated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 2, Episode 21 _"94 Meetings"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

Stupid. _How could she be so stupid?_

It was bad enough she’d screwed up with the scheduling. That was its own disaster. But to have Andy and Ann there while Ron literally tore her a new one…

She didn’t think there were two people she’d want to be around any less at the moment.

 _“Sorry, dude,”_ he’d said, while the nurse stood next to him, silently staring.

The thought alone made her blood boil. So fine, she didn’t need him. She’d never need him. Let him go back to stupid Ann and their dumb house and their dumb relationship. She didn’t need him and she never would.

She didn’t need this job, either. She could leave and it would make no difference to her, and probably not to anyone else. Especially not Andy…he wouldn’t care.

That thought made her feel more angry than anything. No, he wouldn’t care at all, apparently. She was just one of the _guys,_ right? No more than that, because he wasn’t interested.

She went back to her desk and began gathering up her things. There wasn’t really much to take, so it was easy. Let them keep all that stuff for the next idiot to sit in this chair.

She opened desk drawers and folders, selecting only the things she’d actually miss, when she came across the new summer catalogue Leslie had given her the previous day. Without a word, she shoved it unceremoniously into her bag.

The walk to Ron’s office was harder than she thought, after all was said and done. Looking around, neither Ann or Andy were anywhere in sight, since all the meetings were finally finished. It didn’t really matter, though, because she didn’t need him anyway.

“I quit,” she told Ron, and she saw the confusion in his face before she turned and walked away. He didn’t stop her though, so she kept going. She was getting a lot of that lately.

Andy didn’t try to keep hanging out with her when that stupid bouncer wouldn’t let her into the bar. Ron didn’t stop her as she walked away. No one would stop her if they saw her, bag packed, leaving the building for good.

_“I quit.”_

She didn’t need him and she never would.


	14. Hysterical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for the family fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

Andy usually didn't touch his beard. April loved it the way it was, and often told him that if he ever shaved it completely off she'd hate it and the kids would cry because they wouldn't recognize him. He knew she was mostly joking on that last part. (At least he hoped she was…) Either way, he didn't risk it. 

There were those days, however, when it was just necessary to clean up his appearance. That process involved trimming and shaving various spots and patches of hair. 

On this particular morning, Jack had planted himself in the bathroom, fascinated with watching. The two-year-old stared from his place on the edge of the tub, staring at Andy with wide eyes. Andy tried not to laugh out loud, because honestly the image of his son just sitting there was kinda funny. It was like he’d never seen his father before, at least not in this capacity with white shaving cream all over his face and neck.

“Hey bud,” Andy said casually, looking at Jack in the mirror’s reflection. 

“Hi,” Jack replied in a soft voice.

“You like watching?”

Jack nodded, eyes transfixed as Andy glided the razor along his neck carefully. His tiny hands grasped the tub’s edge, squeezing tightly.

Andy started to wonder if April was right, and his son was actually afraid of the whole process, rather than interested like he’d originally thought.

“Um…” Andy looked around quickly, and in doing so he noticed Jack back up a few inches. “Jack, you’re not afraid of your dad, right?”

Jack stared for a long time before shaking his head no, but Andy wasn’t buying it.

“It’s just shaving cream,” he said, taking a towel and wiping most of it off. “See?”

Jack finally cracked a tiny smile, pointing to his father’s face. “Gone?”

“Gone,” Andy nodded. He was about to put the razor and shaving cream away to continue later, but was struck with an idea instead. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he used to do the same thing with his own dad, and it just might work. “Hey, you wanna shave too?”

Jack looked confused. “Me?”

“Yeah, sure! Watch this,” Andy said, and taking the shaving cream, he squirted a handful into his son’s hand.

Jack’s smile widened instantly, and when Andy took some and smeared it on his cheek, Jack actually giggled.

“See? It’s fun! Watch,” Andy reapplied some to his own face and turned back to Jack. “Spread it like I did.”

Jack made a mess trying to mimic Andy’s look, but it was worth it. The two year old was laughing the entire time. Before long, so was Andy.

“Here, come sit up here with me, big man.” Andy lifted Jack and sat him on the sink, while he went back to shaving. This time, Jack watched eagerly, trying to copy Andy’s movements using a plastic comb.

“Babe, have you seen the—“ April was passing by the bathroom on her way to the bedroom, a laundry basket under her arm. She stopped mid-step when she saw her husband and son, and the mess of shaving cream all over the sink. At this point, Jack was covered in it. Her eyes were huge and her mouth remained open, hanging on her last word.

“Oh, hey babe,” Andy said casually, grinning at her. “I’m teaching Jack how to shave.”

She only paused another moment before she started to shake with laughter. It was uncontrollable, and she loved it. 

“Mommy, see?” Jack held some cream out in his tiny hand.

“I see baby, you’re doing great,” she said, between giggles. She reached out and pushed his dark hair back out of his eyes.

“Almost done, buddy,” Andy nodded at Jack, looking at him proudly.

“Kay, daddy.”

April smiled and continued on her way. There was no denying, and the little moments like these confirmed it: she loved the two men in her life more and more every day.


	15. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Season 2, Episode 16, _"Galentine's Day"_  
>  If you can't already tell, I love S2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

_“This one’s going out to a special little lady, named April Ludgate.”_

Those words alone were enough to make her stomach do a flip flop. Not only did he take her song suggestion, but he dedicated it to her, too. She thought about it, and decided that that was probably more than stupid Ann ever did for him.

_He’s a little chubby, but in a sexy sort of way._

Compared to those idiots Derek and Ben (and really, thank goodness she decided to dump them, because they were lame and sorta jerks anyway), Andy was just…a man. He wasn’t a lanky, childish boy—OK, maybe a _little_ childish, but in a good way—and she loved that about him. He was tall, he was handsome, and she found that she smiled more around him than she’d had in the last month…or year, probably…around anyone else.

_Even the way he’s sweating is hot._

She decided then that she was gonna be the first one to talk to him after the show. She didn’t like the way Ann was looking at him, or the way the nurse tried to ask her if she and Andy were together. Really, why did she care? She dumped him. He was free game, now. And why was Ann making such an effort to talk to him again after the way she treated him, anyway?

_I wonder what it would be like to make out with him…_

Maybe she was rushing things. Then again, she was pretty sure this is what she wanted. Yes, it was definitely what she wanted. She watched the way his fingers moved across the frets of the guitar and suddenly her face felt warm. Glancing around quickly, no one seemed to notice her blush.

_He’s looking again._

That was the third time he’d glanced up at her during the song, giving her a little smile in the process. His smile was perfect. His scruffy facial hair was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

_Derek and Ben couldn’t even grow facial hair._

Before she knew it the song was over, and he was hopping off the stage. She made her move, but then an old lady cut right in front of her, only to tell Andy how she would’ve wanted to have her way with him had he been fifty years younger. That was gross enough to make her walk away.

No matter, she’d talk to him after. She was going to talk to him a whole lot more from here on out.


	16. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

April collapsed onto the couch, exhausted, sleepy, and somehow still hungry, even though dinner was only a mere two hours ago. Then again, she _was_ nine months pregnant…and really, she could eat whenever the heck she wanted and still feel starved. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, hoping to finally enjoy some quiet time with her husband.

The sound of Andy’s heavy footfalls could be heard coming back downstairs. She felt the cushions sink as he sat down next to her, immediately placing a gentle hand on her stomach, while the other flipped on the baby monitor. He was always incredibly attentive, but these days he’d often look at her like she could pop at any moment (and honestly, she could), and his hands were never far from her stomach.

“Jack finally asleep?” she asked, not opening her eyes.

“Mmhm,” Andy replied, tugging her closer. “You feeling OK?”

“I’m feeling all right,” she turned, looking at him. “I’m just drained. You’d think I’d get the hang of this the second time around.”

“I know sweetheart,” he said, running his hand over her belly, slow and deliberately. April knew he was waiting to feel something. 

“No kicks tonight,” she yawned, leaning into him. “Baby’s been extra quiet all day. Haven’t felt anything.”

“Oh,” Andy put his hand down, looking disappointed.

“Believe me babe, it’s kinda great to have some relief from the constant movement,” she replied. “He or she has been pounding on my insides all month.”

Stretching her feet out across the couch, April snuggled as close as she could, hoping to get some good use out of Andy’s consistently warm body. “Wanna watch some TV before I pass out completely?” She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

“Duh, of course,” Andy grinned at her, grabbing the remote.

 

“Oh, oh no…” April’s eyes shot open, and she sat up slowly. They were still on the couch, but a couple hours must’ve passed at least. They’d both fallen asleep.

She nudged Andy’s side, and his head popped up immediately, his eyes blinking away the sleep. 

“I’m up, I’m—“ He looked around quickly, and after realizing where he was, he leaned back again to close his eyes.

“No, Andy! Wake up!” April clutched her stomach as another wave of pain hit her. “Dude, I’m having contractions!”

This time he sat up for real and looked at her, panic in his eyes.

“What? Real ones? NOW?”

“Yes, now! Andy—the baby is coming—call Leslie and tell her we’re bringing Jack over!”

 

“Dwyer, I swear to GOD if you don’t drive faster I’m going to kick you out of the driver’s seat and get us there myself!”

“Babe, I’m going as fast as I can without putting us at serious risk, here—“ Andy glanced at his wife quickly before turning his attention back to the road.

April practically growled at him, gripping the car door and breathing fast. 

The night sky was beautiful and clear, and millions of stars lit the road from above. It was getting late—nearly midnight—so they had barely any cars to contend with on their way to the hospital.

“You’re not the one— _AH_ —about to push an eight pound baby out of you,” she bit back, groaning as she felt another contraction starting. “Oooh, my God, I need this to end, Andy. I can’t do this— _ugh_ —I can’t—“

Andy reached over and grabbed her hand, and she took it, squeezing it as the tail-end of the contraction swept through her and she was momentarily fine again. By now her contractions were only four minutes apart.

“I can’t believe we’re having our baby tonight,” Andy said excitedly. “What d’you think it’s gonna be this time? Another boy? A girl?”

“Well, babe, it can only be one or the other, so I’d say the odds are fifty-fifty,” she deadpanned. “I don’t care what it is, I just want it OUT.”

“I know,” he nodded, suddenly serious again. “You’re so beautiful babe, you're doing so great.”

April shook her head furiously, leaning back slightly in the passenger seat. “Oh, God…Andy…what if I have the baby in the car? What if we can’t get there in time—“

“Honey… _honey,”_ Andy stopped the car, and it was then that April realized they were actually at the hospital already. “You’re not having our baby in the car, because we’re here.”

“Okay…okay,” she breathed. “Here…we’re here. Two babies. We’re going to leave here with another baby and then we’ll have two. Oh God,” she looked around like the realization was just hitting her. 

“Honey,” Andy turned toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Take a deep breath, OK?”

April nodded, breathing in and out slowly.

“You are amazing. I love you so much,” he said, smiling. “And I can’t wait until I get to meet our baby. You’re going to do great.”

“I love you too,” she said, gripping his arm.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” she nodded frantically. “Let’s do this…again.”


	17. Manic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated M

The evening was winding down in the Ludgate-Dwyer house. Save for the occasional noise from the television, everything else was quiet that November night. Fall meant that it got dark out earlier, and if ever two parents were grateful for the change, it was April and Andy. 

Fall meant the kids thought it was later than it actually was, and put up less of a fuss at bedtime since they thought they got to stay up late “like Mommy and Daddy.” 

Fall meant that their parents might actually have a moment to themselves for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Closing the door to their bedroom with a soft snap, April tiptoed back to bed soundlessly and collapsed onto it with a groan. She’d give anything to just fall asleep at the moment, but she craved some alone time with Andy, and nothing was going to stop her from getting it. Maybe it hadn’t been as long as she thought, but it was certainly too long for her.

He arrived not long after her, having checked on the kids to make sure they were asleep one last time. When he saw April sprawled on the bed, he leapt up to join her and immediately wrapped her small body in his arms.

“Is this real right now?” he murmured, kissing her quickly. Their lips crashed together over and over before Andy made his way to her neck. “Do we actually have a minute without the kids?”

She warmed instantly under his touch, smiling and curling her toes as he hit all the places on her skin that made her go insane. 

“Mmhm,” she hummed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “They should be asleep for the night, so…yeah, I’d say we have lots of minutes.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Andy said quickly, as his lips worked behind her ear, eliciting a giggle April would surely hate for anyone else to witness. “I love our kids more than anything, but…”

“I do too,” she said, sitting up suddenly and pushing Andy over so she was in control. “But I love my _husband_ too, and I need _him_ right now because it’s been too long.”

April straddled him and worked his shirt off, leaning down and running her lips along his chest and up his collar bone, while Andy wrapped his arms around her back. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, and it only spurred her on.

“Too long,” Andy repeated blankly, mesmerized by every inch of her and the way she was kissing him hungrily. “Need you too,” he mumbled, arching his body into her with every kiss.

She took off her own shirt, wearing nothing but her black lacy bra she made sure to change into. She knew it drove Andy wild, and frankly, this may be their only chance for a bit.

“Oh,” Andy’s eyes went wide, and for a minute he looked like an excited teenager. “Babe, you look so freakin’ sexy…”

April bit her lip and leaned down, her mouth inches from his. “We’re gonna—“

_“Mommy?”_

April sat up quickly when she heard the little muffled voice. Andy lifted his head up, and both looked at the door to their room, waiting to see if they’d imagined it. Sure enough, a few seconds later they heard the tiny squeak of their daughter’s voice again.

_“Daddy?”_

April sighed in frustration, bowing her head as she sat on top of Andy. They’d barely even had time to get completely undressed. Swinging her other leg over him, she scooted down off the bed and picked up her shirt.

“Babe, wait—“ Andy said, grabbing her wrist. “Can’t we just…wait? And maybe she’ll go back to bed?”

“No, Andy,” April shook her head. “Allie needs us. To be continued…” 

Andy leaned his head back and groaned.

April opened the door slowly and was met with their daughter, clutching her doll and looking nervous.

“Hey baby,” April kneeled down to Allie’s height. “What’s wrong?”

“Mommy, I think there’s a monster outside my window,” the little girl said, leaning forward and clinging to her mother. “It’s making loud noises and it’s scary.”

“I think it’s just the wind, honey,” April said, stroking the girl’s back soothingly.

“Can daddy check?”

April glanced over at Andy, who was half-hidden under their comforter and staring at the ceiling. _“Of course_ daddy can check.” April smirked at him.

“Sure, princess…” Andy grabbed his shirt and put it on, hurrying as fast as he could to his daughter’s room. Allie followed him cautiously. April blew her a kiss as she disappeared down the hall.

_So much for alone time._

April sat back on the bed, waiting for him to return. It took about ten minutes, and she’d nearly fallen asleep from the day’s exhaustion, but before long Andy was back and closing the door again.

“All good?” April asked sleepily.

“Yeah, all good,” he replied. “No more monsters—or should I say, I closed her curtains so she couldn’t see the trees moving.”

“You’re the best dad,” April yawned, shaking her head awake.

Andy crawled back into bed and pulled her to him. 

“So, where were we?” he asked, tossing his shirt back on the floor hurriedly.

“I was about to have some long overdue sex with my super sexy husband,” April replied, her eyes glinting. She tossed her shirt on top of his and shimmied out of her pajama shorts.

Andy kissed her, running his hands down her back.

“Sounds about right.”

The kids remained asleep, but the same couldn’t be said for their parents. April honestly didn’t end up getting much rest that night at all.

Some all-nighters are worth it.


	18. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another missing moment from _"What Can I Say,"_ and takes place during Andy's unseen week of recovery at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

On days like this, the hospital hallway looked extra long. 

Twenty minutes had passed so far. Twenty minutes of therapy in which Andy was required to make the trek from one end of the hallway to the other, and back again, ending his route back in his hospital room. 

April kept a significant distance for most of the time.  The staff was usually annoying about it anyway, and had a fit whenever she'd hover too close. 

Apparently it was wrong to be a concerned wife. 

Andy grunted as he maneuvered the crutches.  He was frustrated and sweating, breathing hard for someone who only walked a short distance. April knew better than his two oblivious therapists that he'd had enough. 

"Hey," she hurried to his side and wrapped her arm around his thinning torso. "How about we call it quits?"  She glared at the therapists. "He's done for today."

"Andy," they said, ignoring her. "How do you feel right now?  Do _you_ want to continue?"

Andy didn't look up at them, but he nodded ever so slightly and started moving again. 

"Babe..." April gently took hold of his forearm. "You're gonna kill yourself if you don't stop—“

"I'm fine," Andy mumbled, continuing to move forward. He didn't meet her eyes. 

The therapists followed him slowly, as April was left standing there, angry, hurt and confused. After a few moments, she turned without another word and walked back to his room to wait. 

When Andy arrived ten minutes later, he limped to the bed carefully while April watched from her chair. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

He sat down on the edge of the mattress, using the special grips the nurses showed him to carefully lift his bad leg up. 

"Hey," April sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Andy looked at her as he leaned back, groaning when his body finally made contact with the pillow. 

"Oh you know," she played with the zipper on her hoodie, not returning his glance. "Just waiting here, because I don't want to see my husband collapse in pain, but...if your therapy buddies think they know you better than I do then by all means, please continue."

"April," he said quietly, his eyes softening immediately. "They're my therapists.  They'd know when to stop me if it was too much."

She shrugged, checking her phone. “They work you too hard,” she said simply. “You shouldn’t be exerting yourself like that.”

“I’m never gonna get better and go home if I can’t walk,” he said glumly. “They’ll never let me leave.”

”You should get some rest," she said, getting up suddenly. "I'm gonna head home for a bit, and I'll be back around dinner time."

"Oh...um, okay," he tapped his fingers on the little tray attached to his bed.  "You sure you don't wanna stay a little longer?"

"I can't," she said, finally looking at him. "I have to do some stuff at home...stuff your doctor told me...to help get the house ready for you when you come back."

“Right,” Andy continued tapping his fingers. “Well, uh…I guess I’ll see you, babe.”

April leaned down to kiss him, lingering a little longer than necessary before pulling back. “Promise me you’ll eat something for lunch while I’m gone. Okay?”

“Sure, I will…I promise,” he replied, rolling his lips as she broke away. “I love you.” He said it like he wasn’t expecting her to return the sentiment.

“Love you too.”

She gathered up her coat and purse, and headed out the door.

 

The house was a complete mess. April never _was_ good at cleaning up, and now with all these boxes filled with stuff from the hospital to help acclimate Andy when he came home…it looked like they were in the middle of moving. 

April sat on the floor and grabbed the first box. While she was opening it, Champion padded over, tail wagging, with his favorite ball in his mouth.

“Hey puppy,” she sighed, rubbing his head. “Give me a few minutes, all right?”

The instructions were complicated; the prescription list looked confusing. The stuff in the boxes was all over her couch by the time she’d opened them all. Weird leg cushions and gauze rap; cushions for his crutches and a leaflet on in-home therapy. Brand new, fancy pillows for his head and back, that were super expensive in any other store. There was a number she had to call to confirm his appointments for the next month and another to provide his doctor with updates.

April was in the middle of putting together some strange device to help with Andy’s leg therapy when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“April? It’s Leslie.”

“Hey,” she said, tossing the directions on the counter.

“How’s everything going?”

“Fine,” she lied.

“…Okay.” 

April knew by the sound of her voice that Leslie didn’t believe her. She was good like that.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with anything? Want me to come over? I’ll bring dinner, and maybe we can go through some of those packages—“

“No, I got it,” April said casually. “I’m actually going back to the hospital to eat dinner with Andy, so, I’m all set.”

“Oh… Well…call me if you need anything, OK?”

“Sure,” April rubbed her neck. “Thanks. See you soon.”

April waited for the click on the other line before she hung up. She didn’t know what spurred it on at that particular moment, but at one point she was closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, and then a second later she was sobbing, breathing hard while wet streaks stained her cheeks and she crumpled to the floor in the kitchen. Hugging her knees, she let the tears flow freely. At least no one was there to see her like this. No one was there to judge her, stare at her, ask her questions…

Or comfort her. Certainly no one was there to do that.


	19. Panicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something I've never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

The headlights lit up the driveway at half past three in the morning.  The slam of a car door, the sloppy shuffling of feet, and the key in the lock were the only other sounds as the vehicle sped away, and Jack stumbled into the house, nearly crashing into the staircase as he tried to go up unnoticed. 

Unfortunately for him, his father was a light sleeper these days. 

"Wow, back already?"  Andy was seated in the kitchen, a cup of something in his hand and his cell phone in the other. "It's only three-thirty."  There wasn't any laughter in his eyes like usual this time, and Jack cleared his throat and looked around, embarrassed. 

"I know, dad," he said slowly, and Andy couldn't help but notice how he was slurring. "Me and the guys just went out to celebrate...ya know…winning.”

"No, I get it," Andy replied, scratching his greying facial hair. "Did your phone break in the process?" He held up his own phone, before tossing it onto the counter with a clattering sound. 

"No..." Jack looked dazed. "Sorry, I...um...didn't get the texts or anything."

"We didn't text you, we called you.  Probably five times."

"Ohhh," Jack wobbled and caught himself. 

"How much have you had to drink?" Andy asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Just—" Jack held up his hand, looking at both sides of it, then shrugged. “Dunno. Lots?” He grinned like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Who drove you home?"

"Um, Anthony...I think." Jack shrugged again.  "Dad, c'mon...what's with all the questions?"

"Well, let me tell you," Andy stood up. They were nearly the same height, but Jack still had a few more inches to go to catch up to his dad. "First off, you're only seventeen. Second, your mom's been making herself sick all night because she started freaking out when you didn't come home when you were supposed to. Which was four hours ago, in case you were wondering…”

“Dad—"

"Third," Andy cut across him, plowing on.  "I get it.  I used to do the same stupid kid stuff. That doesn't mean you get to do it too. Only my old man died when I was way younger than you, so I didn’t always have someone to tell me what an ass I was being. My mom had a bunch of other kids to help take care of me and keep me in line."

"Dad, I'm going to college next year!" Jack held his arm out angrily, stumbling backwards. "I'm gonna play football in college, I'm the best on the team in school now, and me and the guys wanted to celebrate."

"You're not going to _go_ to college if you stumble around drunk with your buddies and drive home that way!" Andy fired back, looking actually angry, which was incredibly rare. 

Jack backed up a foot and swayed. "Dude, calm down, I just—“

“No—don’t call me ‘dude,’ Jack. I’m not your friend, so don't talk to me like it.  I'm your dad. Just…go upstairs.  Go to bed."

Andy turned around and tossed the empty cup he was holding in the sink, and didn't turn around again until he heard Jack's footsteps on the second floor.

He always figured there would be a day something like this happened, although he always hoped he was wrong. Jack would be feeling it tomorrow, when he’ll be so hungover he’ll feel like never taking another drink again. Maybe then they could have another try at a decent, coherent conversation. Rubbing his neck, Andy locked the front door and went to join his wife.

April was sleeping soundly when he arrived in the room, so Andy slipped in as quietly as he was able and reached around to lay his arm over her stomach. Some habits never change.

As he was drifting off, she spoke up drowsily, apparently not asleep like he’d originally thought.

“Jack home?” she mumbled, and Andy couldn’t help but notice the relief in her voice.

“Yeah, babe. He’s home.”


	20. Pained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S2 Episode 24: _"Freddy Spaghetti"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

What the hell just happened?

One minute he was just lying there, talking to Ann. The next, she’s _kissing_ him?

_What the hell?_

She’d hurried away so fast he didn’t even have time to ask about it. Now Andy was extra confused, and it was making his brain hurt. Or maybe that was the pain in his arm…he _did_ just break it, after all.

_I’d better figure out what to do about that motorcycle…UGH, focus, Andy, focus._

All this time spent trying to win Ann back. She’d refused in every which way, and now all of a sudden she has to go and do something like this. Not that he was interested, because he certainly _wasn’t._ However, he’d just tried so hard to tell April there wasn’t anything between him and Ann anymore…he had no feelings for her. So how was he gonna explain this one?

_The truth, Dwyer. You tell her the truth._

That is, if she ever wanted to see him again. He really, _really_ hoped she did. She was the coolest person he’d ever met. She was smart, and funny…sorta creepy, but he loved it. Pretty—no, _beautiful._ She was so beautiful. Her face, her hair, her smile.

He decided to ignore the “jell-o rainbow” on his tray. The sight of it suddenly made him feel like he’d eaten way too many hot dogs and his stomach did a weird clenching thing that had nothing to do with hunger.

Pushing his head back into the pillow, he stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind. Instead, the song he’d written about April— _November_ —seemed to be on a constant loop in his brain. It wasn’t helping—and he _really_ needed to change the name of it, come to think of it.

He was about to call the nurse and ask for a pen and some paper, when he heard the door to his room open, and suddenly April was right there. Rushing up to the side of his bed. She looked scared, too.

He felt so happy and shocked and surprised all at once, that he sat up suddenly.

_The truth, Dwyer… You have to tell her the truth._


	21. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 19: _"Panicky."_ I know, I know, not exactly Andy and April but still. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

When Jack first woke up, he thought he was in some sort of physical nightmare.  Every bone in his body felt like cement and every other part of him felt like it'd been smashed over with a baseball bat.  Especially his head.  That was the worst. 

His cell phone ringing was what finally got him awake.  The sound went through one ear and out the other like a knife slicing his brain in two.  Some text from one of his friends that he honestly couldn't comprehend at the moment if he tried.  Instead of responding, he settled on flinging the phone across his bed and pulling the covers up over him.  

There was an obnoxious knock on his door, thin little knuckles tapping on the wood over and over. 

"Hey Jack, wake upppp," came a younger voice. 

_"Melody,"_ he thought miserably. 

The thirteen year old knocked again. It was like an ice pick to his ear drum. 

_Never.  Drinking.  Again._  

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!  Daddy's making breakfast!"

"No," he said simply. 

"C'mon, you love breakfast," she persisted. 

“Melody…go away."

"Fine, you big jerk," she scowled at him. 

Sometimes she sounded just like Mom. 

He heard her footsteps scurrying down the hall and then down the stairs.  He sat himself up, and realized only a second later what a bad idea that was. Grabbing the trash bin near his bed, he promptly puked in it—three times. 

"Jack?"

This time it was his mom.  He honestly felt too embarrassed and ashamed to face her. 

"Hey, I'm coming in," she said, and without waiting for him to answer, she pushed the door open. 

April stood there, her hands on her hips, looking at the disheveled mess of him sprawled over the trash bin. 

"Hey mom," was all he could manage to mumble, as another wave hit him and he retreated to the bin again. 

"Wow.  So, you must feel like shit, huh?"  She crossed her arms and bent down near him, reaching a hand out to slowly rub his back, just like she did to comfort him when he was little. He couldn't say he didn't like it. 

"Mom, I know you're mad—“ he started. 

"Yeah, I sorta am," she said quickly. 

"I know.  I'm, uh...  I'm sorry."

She stood up again and kissed his mop of messy dark hair. 

"Make sure you talk to your dad," she said simply, leaving the room without another word.

 

Andy wasn’t expecting Jack to make an appearance any time soon. His son apparently had no idea how much food could help with a hangover, but he figured it had to be one of those lessons you learn on your own at some point.

As the girls finished breakfast, (pancakes that Andy was actually super proud of—he was getting better and better at cooking) he decided to go check on Jack. He hadn’t spoken to him since the previous night. He was angry, that was true. But he was still worried about him, and that was way more important.

He knocked lightly on the door, resisting the impulse to bang obnoxiously loud, because honestly Jack definitely deserved it, and waited.

“MELODY! For the last damn time, _go away!”_

“It’s not Melody,” Andy said slowly, listening.

He heard Jack groan on the other side of the door.

“Can I come in?”

There was a long pause, and then, “Sure…Mom didn’t ask for permission, she just walked in, so why bother asking.”

Andy opened the door and glanced at the bed, where Jack was a rumpled heap of teenager buried in his comforter. He looked just as bad as Andy knew he probably felt.

“Hey,” Andy grabbed the desk chair and placed it next to the bed. “So, uh…not hungry?”

Jack shook his head.

“You know, food would make your head feel less like it was expanding,” Andy shrugged. “Just a tip from a guy who’s been in your situation before.”

“If I eat anything, it’ll probably end up in that bin,” Jack said, pointing to the trash. Andy squinted at it and nodded.

“So,” Andy tapped his knees with his fingers. “I just wanted to—“

“Sorry, dad,” Jack said suddenly, looking at his father for the first time. “Sorry I was an ass last night…and just…stupid.”

Andy gave him a tiny smile and moved to sit next to him on the bed.

“Hey, I’m sorry too, big man. I’m uh…you know, your dad, but…you’re still my buddy. Just like you’ve been since the day you were born.”

Jack nodded, returning the tiny half-smile. “Alcohol sucks.”

“It can make you do some pretty dumb stuff,” Andy agreed. “At least you’ll never have to experience the true horror that is ‘Snake Juice.’”

“What’s ‘Snake Juice?’” Jack asked curiously. 

“Ask your Uncle Tom next time you see him,” Andy replied. “Anyway…I’m glad you’re OK. And as mad as me and your mom were last night…we were like, a million times more worried about you.” Andy blinked a few times…the telltale sign that tears were soon to follow.

“Sorry,” Jack said again, and this time he sounded like a seven year old kid who was caught teasing his sisters or saying a bad word.

Andy’s face softened immediately, and he wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder.

“You miss your dad?” Jack asked suddenly.

Andy stiffened a moment, caught off guard by the question. The kids never asked about their long-dead grandfather. They’d barely even known their grandmother that well before she passed away too, when Jack was thirteen years old.

“Yeah,” Andy said softly. “I do. I wish he could’ve been around to meet your mom…and you and your sisters. I wish he could’ve come to one of my Mouse Rat shows…and seen you play football. There’s a lot of stuff I would’ve loved for him to have seen.”

They sat like that for just a few moments before Andy broke the silence.

“So…breakfast. Then maybe later we can go outside and practice throwing the ball around?”

“If I can stand, that sounds great,” Jack nodded. “I might puke at any moment though.”

“Noted,” Andy nodded.

They both stood, Andy helping hoist Jack up off the bed. Together they left the room, Andy patting his son’s back as Jack led the way downstairs.


	22. Threatened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

A beautiful fall day in Pawnee Commons was just what Andy needed. Him, his children, his wife; they were all enjoying the park and visiting friends for the weekend. 

Sure, he and April had volunteered to help Leslie set up for this year’s Harvest Festival, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy what the place had to offer.

 _“Swings,_ Daddy!”

“Swing you shall, princess!” Andy said happily, lifting Allie into the toddler swing and pushing her high into the air. Looking up, he saw April chatting with Leslie by a water fountain, the latter holding a clipboard and pen. 

“Son, I wouldn’t push Alexandra any higher than that,” came a voice beside him. 

“Oh hey Ron! You made it!” Andy said happily. “You alone?”

“My son ran off chasing after Jack. I told him to keep an eye on him. He’s a responsible kid. Gets that from me, I suppose.” Ron watched as Allie giggled, her curly hair bouncing in the wind. “So, Andrew, the swing?”

“Aw, c’mon Ron, she’s not going that high,” Andy pointed, while Allie’s feet soared past his head.

“You know that I never trust anything I don’t make with my own hands,” Ron gestured to the swing set. “and although Pawnee Commons was Leslie’s doing, this swing came from government-funded materials. So no, I do _not_ trust it.”

Andy shook his head. “Fine, you win,” he tugged gently on Allie’s swing, slowing it down.

It wasn’t long before April and Leslie made their way over to join the group. Leslie was laughing about something, and even April had a smile on her face. Andy pulled her to the side as Leslie went to greet Ron to discuss details about the Festival.

“Hey babe,” he said quietly, giving her a kiss. “You didn’t tell Leslie, did you?”

“Tell her what?”

“You know,” he said pointedly, his eyes traveling down to her stomach, then up to her face again. “About the baby?”

“Andy, no!” April wrapped her arms around his waist. “It’s way too early for that. Leslie was just telling me about some dumb thing Ben said about his new edition of _Cones of Dork-shire.”_

“Oh, good,” he looked relieved. 

It’d only been a few weeks since April found out she was pregnant again, having woken in the early hours one morning to a positive test result and happy tears. It took six months before they’d finally tried for a third baby again. She was happy, but wracked with nerves. 

_“And why shouldn’t she be?”_ Andy thought to himself. Her last pregnancy had miscarried four months in. This past February had been a hard time for both of them. 

“Babe, I gotta help Leslie a bit more, okay?” April grabbed his scruffy cheeks and kissed him again. “Can you keep an eye on the kids a bit longer?”

“Honey, look who you’re talking to,” he grinned.

“Of course, how could I forget,” she smirked. “I’ll be back in twenty.”

“No problem, babe,” Andy replied. He returned to the swing, lifting Allie out so she could play in the sandbox.

Andy took a seat on a nearby bench and looked around. Pawnee Commons was beautiful. Leslie had truly done a magnificent job. He craned his neck around to get a better view of everything, when something caught his eye.

April was standing by the children’s water fountain, but now she was no longer alone; someone was standing off to her right. 

Andy squinted in her direction. Some random guy was talking to her. He had a suit on, and a lanyard with a name tag. Even from here Andy could recognize the distinctive logo. He was from _Sweetums._

Andy narrowed his eyes and tried to access what was happening. He wanted to get up and move closer but Allie was playing in the sandbox and Ron had gone off to find the boys. April looked like she was inching slightly to the left. Whoever this guy was, he had no idea what personal space meant. Andy watched her face: she looked annoyed. He stood up and moved a couple of feet in that direction, catching a few snippets of their conversation.

“You from around here?” The man was looking at April with a hungry look in his eyes. 

Andy hated it. He could feel that rare anger boiling up in his chest. Some random corporate creep was bothering his pregnant wife.

“Ew, stop talking to me,” April responded. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Like selling gross candy to kids?”

The man said something else and Andy saw April scrunch her nose up in disgust.

“I swear, if you don’t stop talking to me—“ she started to move away, but the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back…hard.

An anger like nothing Andy had ever felt before overcame him, and he couldn’t stop himself if he tried. He ran toward the two of them. He could hear Ron calling his name, but he didn’t look back.

He crossed the distance in no time, and just as April was wrenching her arm away, he pulled his arm back and punched the guy in the face. The Sweetums worker stumbled backward, falling flat on his back. Andy moved to stand over him, his fist raised in case he stood up again.

“Andy, oh my God,” April grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down. Andy pushed her behind him.

“You OK?” he asked her quietly.

“Yeah…I…”

They heard footsteps running over, and Ron appeared, breathing fast and wide-eyed. 

“Andy, what the hell just happened?”

“This ass was bothering April,” Andy said angrily. “And then he put his hands on her…so I punched him.”

Ron looked from Andy, to the man on the ground. He put his hand on Andy’s shoulder. “Good job, son,” Ron said simply.

“ANDY!” Leslie was running over, her hair blowing wildly and her name tag flapping in the wind. “What on earth? Why did you punch Carl?”

“You know this creep?” Andy looked at her, a flash of disappointment in his eyes.

“Well, I have to. He’s heading the Sweetums tent at the Festival.” She looked down at the man and shook her head. “What happened?”

Andy recounted the story again as Carl the Sweetums employee started to pull himself up. 

Leslie looked disgusted. “Seriously Carl? They told me you would come down, give me an estimate, and leave. Not _harass_ my volunteers!”

Carl lunged forward at Andy, trying to hit him back. “What the hell, man? I didn’t do anything to her!”

Andy was about half a foot taller, and he was too angry to care anyway. Carl’s fist made contact with his shoulder, but Andy easily grabbed him and held him still.

“Babe, let this loser go,” April said, moving to stand beside her husband.

“Ron, _do_ something!” Leslie said exasperatedly.

“Friend, it’s in your best interest to leave. Now.”

“He hit me!” the man exclaimed, as an angry red bruise appeared on his cheek.

“Yes, but we have witnesses as to what happened,” Ron continued. “So unless you want to take things further, I suggest you leave.”

The man named Carl opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again, before stomping away. Everyone turned their attention back to Andy.

“Sorry Leslie,” he said, shrugging.

“I—um…” she shrugged, at a loss for words. “It’s fine, Andy. You were protecting April, and that’s most important of all.”

“Oh my God, babe,” April took his face in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes, her lips parted. “That was so hot.”

“Yeah?” He grinned as she yanked him forward to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested them on her lower back.

Ron coughed pointedly, turning his attention elsewhere.

“Okay, okay…there are children present, you two,” Leslie averted her eyes.

Andy thought about it later that night. If given the same situation, he would’ve done the exact same thing again, every single time. Especially when they got back to the cabin later that evening, and April had a _very_ special way of thanking him. 

He promised he’d always protect her, and that was never, ever going to change.


	23. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy, fluffy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

“Ready or not, here we come!” Andy shouted, ducking out from around the corner, Jack at his heels. They tip toed down the hall of the Parks Department as quietly as they could. Or, rather, as quietly as a five-year-old boy and his grown adult father could manage.

“Andrew, honestly,” came the exasperated voice of Craig Middlebrooks, who was seated at the desk Ron used to occupy back in the day. “Can’t you all go play hide and seek somewhere else?”

“Duh, no Craig,” Andy shook his head. “We’re having a reunion in a little while, remember? Leslie told us to meet here and we’re early. What d’you expect us to do, just sit around?”

“Oh well don’t mind me,” the other man huffed, scribbling something down on notepaper. “I’ll just sit here and WATCH!”

“Great….thanks,” Andy said, steering Jack in the other direction. April and the girls obviously weren’t in Ron’s old office.

 

From across the courtyard, Allie gave a stifled giggle, as she heard Jack and Andy calling out orders to each other. April and her daughters were squished around a corner under a desk, where Andy’s old shoe-shine stand used to be located. No one but crazy Craig was weird enough to come in on a Saturday, so the building was pretty much abandoned.

“Shhhh, they’re coming! I can hear them,” April whispered, putting a finger to her lips, trying not to laugh as Melody tried to mimic her, the one-year-old bringing a finger to her cheek. 

They heard Andy and Jack enter from the courtyard and they immediately hunched lower to the ground. 

“All right Jack,” Andy said knowingly. “This is a common hiding place for Janet Snakehole and her daughters. They’ve been known to reside in Pioneer Hall, I’ve been told.”

“Daddy, _who?”_

“Mommy, Jack! Remember? That’s her fun name we sometimes use?”

“Oh.”

Melody squealed when she heard her father’s voice, and broke away from the group. Before April could grab her again, she was shuffling toward Andy and Jack, giggling.

“Melly, no!” Allie whispered. It was too late, though. She’d already been spotted.

“Ah hah! And who do we have here? A runaway? A spy?” Andy kneeled down as Melody ran straight into his arms, and he grasped her in a tight hug.

“Daddy!” she chirped happily.

“Mommy and Allie must be nearby!” Jack said, darting forward and looking around.

“Where’s Mama?” Andy kissed his daughter’s cheek. “She here somewhere?” He grinned, donning his Burt Macklin sunglasses as he closed in on the hiding spot.

April could only watch as her son ducked down under the desk and let out a triumphant yell.

“A HAH! I found them!”

“Nice job, Burt Macklin Junior!” Andy said happily, as April and Allie crawled out from under the desk. “We gotcha this time, Ms. Snakehole. And Miss Snakehole,” he added, inclining his head to Allie.

“You caught us Macklin,” April nodded, crossing her arms. “You really are the best.”

“That’s what they tell me,” he said, holding out his hand to high-five his son.

“What do you plan to do with us now that you’ve caught us?” April asked, tilting her head and putting her hands on Allie’s shoulders.

“Hmmm,” Andy leaned down and Jack whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and stood up again. “My partner tells me it’s our turn to hide. So now _you_ have to find _us.”_

“Deal,” April said, and Allie nodded.

Andy handed Melody back to April, and he and Jack hurried off down the hall in the opposite direction. They almost crashed in to Leslie, who had just arrived carrying a huge box for the reunion.

“Hey guys! You’re early—“

“Can’t talk Leslie—important business—see you in a bit!”

She spun her head around as they disappeared, looking confused, and went back to her business.

April held her daughters’ hands, and the three of them waited to give the boys some time to hide.

“Okay girls,” April grinned, once they’d finished counting. “Let’s go show those boys how it’s done.”


	24. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, smut isn't my strong suit but here you go! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated E

April leaned against the kitchen wall, clearing her mind from the stress of the long day. The freshly delivered pizza sat on the counter, just waiting to be devoured. All she needed was Andy to come home from work.

Her stomach did a funny twitch, clenching up on her as she thought about him. April would’ve loved to say it was because she was hungry. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

Of course it didn’t mean anything that Andy had to stay late at work again. A new band was renting out his studio space, and as the person in charge, he _had_ to be there. It didn’t mean anything that the lead singer of said band was a gorgeous, tall, brunette, who could play guitar _and_ sing beautifully. It also didn’t mean anything when April went to Andy’s workplace on her half-day off from work, only to find this perfect lead singer holding _their_ son and laughing about how cute he was with _her_ husband.

The worst part about it was that this woman was so _nice._ Like, annoyingly nice. April hated her anyway. 

Of course she had absolutely nothing to worry about. She never spared a moment to even think about Andy ever looking at another woman in that way. It didn’t help, though, that this woman gets to spend two weeks around her husband all day while April was stuck in an office building.

She heard the door close with a soft snap as Andy finally arrived, hanging his coat and calling for her.

“In here, babe,” she said casually.

“April! There you are,” Andy said, excited to see her as always, his eyes shining happily. Right away he could tell something was off, though; he always could. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said, shrugging. “How was the band today?”

“Fine,” he said, pulling her into him for a hug. “Same as always,” he kissed her forehead. “How was your half-day off with Jack?”

“Pretty good,” she nodded. “Not as good as Ms. Perfect’s, I bet.”

“Who?” He looked confused.

“Lead singer of the band. She probably has an awesome time, getting to stare at you all day from behind that glass, huh?”

“April, where’s this coming from?”

“Ugh…no where,” she shook her head, breaking away from him and opening the pizza box. “I’m just being dumb…forget it. Let’s just eat.”

“Don’t ever call yourself dumb,” he said seriously. “You’re the smartest person I know.” He stared at her, his eyes lidded and hazy.

She gave him a flicker of a smile.

“Honey,” Andy walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He leaned close so his mouth was an inch away from her ear. “Would I do _this,_ to anyone but my amazing wife?” Sliding his hands slowly down the front of her button down, he stopped when he cupped her breasts. He squeezed gently, eliciting a soft moan from her. “Hmm?”

 _Oh…he was good._ April tried to hold back the tiny smile as she felt him move behind her.

“No,” she said, her voice low and breathy as she tilted her head back against his neck. He bit down softly on her ear in response.

“Or this?” Andy’s voice was deep and raspy as he leaned down and brought his mouth to her neck, his lips soft and hot, working her skin in dizzying patterns.

April only shook her head, breathing faster, little breathy sounds escaping her lips. Her heart felt like it was pounding through her chest. Turning in his arms, she brought her mouth to his, biting at his lips and grabbing fistfuls of curls. 

“Andy,” she whispered, before he used one hand to pop the buttons of her shirt open. “God…” She’d never seen his hands move so dexterously.

Andy growled softly and brought his mouth down to her breasts, biting down to elicit the same noises again. She shed the rest of her shirt instantly.

“So beautiful,” he said, his voice muffled and low. “Ever since this morning, I’ve been thinking about you…about coming home…and I want you so bad right now it hurts.”

“Fuck…“

Without warning, Andy lifted her up and carried her to the couch, shedding his pants immediately, and leaned down to resume his work. April wrapped her legs snugly around his back, reaching down hurriedly and freeing him from his boxers.

She looked up at him expectant, waiting…but he only smiled that adorable, beautiful smile that drove her crazy with want.

“Babe—“

“Not yet,” he said, in a rumbling voice that _actually_ made her shiver. He kissed her again, his tongue working furiously. She thrusted against him impatiently, letting out a low, needy groan.

“Babe, come on…not fair.”

“I just need to prove to you the best way I know how,” he purred, sliding her panties down slowly. “You…are…all…I…want,” he punctuated each word with a kiss against her collarbone.

“Andy, you…” she stopped when she felt him rubbing stiffly against her leg. “Ugh… _fuck.”_

“Exactly, babe,” he smiled. He lowered himself, and thrusted into her with one quick movement. April was so caught off guard she lost her breath for a moment. 

“Andy,” she moaned his name, and her voice was a high-pitched, breathy mess. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered in her ear, as he slid out slowly and back in again. “So much, April.”

_Again, and again, and again…each time slow and deliberate._

“I love you too,” she told him, and _oh,_ she meant it.

Andy reached between them, and the added pressure of his hand increased the sensation tenfold. April squeezed her eyes shut, literally gasping.

“Babe, babe, Andy…” she signaled him frantically, she was already so close, and he only started to move faster. Then she was shaking around him, her hands squeezing his back as she tried to pull him as deep as possible.

“Ugh, _fuck,”_ he grunted, stilling, and his orgasm hit him the same moment hers was almost through.

They rode out the rest of it together, bodies slick and sweaty, breathing fast against each other. When it was over, April leaned up to catch his mouth, and he returned it hungrily.

“Shit,” she sighed, falling back against the cushion, her hair plastered to her face with sweat.

“Mmm,” Andy collapsed on top of her.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds their intermingled breathing. Eventually, Andy lifted his head.

“So, babe,” he grinned, resting his chin in the valley of her chest. “Believe me _now?”_


	25. Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

She grasped him, her tiny cold hand fitting snugly in-between his own two larger ones, as they sat in the velvet-lined chairs of the theater. Everywhere, school colors flashed in one form or another, whether it was graduation caps, flags, banners, or tassels, all under a gigantic sign that read “Class of 2041.”

The little family sat and waited silently, the girls browsing the crowd for their older brother.

“There he is, Mom,” Allie pointed to a group of friends chatting by the bottom of the stage, laughing together and waiting for the signal to line up for the ceremony to begin.

Andy and April both craned their necks to get a good look. Sure enough, their son was one of the group. Tall, taller than all his friends and most of the class, he stood leaning against the stage and laughing, his square jaw and wide grin mirroring his father’s in every way.

An announcer’s voice blared over the audience of friends and family, asking the students to take their places in front of the stage. Andy felt his wife squeeze his hand a little tighter, and he responded by rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

 

It was surreal to think that they were really here right now, as Jack was about to graduate from high school. His life literally sprung up around them, faster than they’d liked, but they’d loved every minute of it so far. Now he was an adult, and he was moving on. Going off to college on a football scholarship, and Andy and April couldn’t be prouder.

Of course, it didn’t come without the obvious emotional breakdowns here and there.

While he was applying to schools, Jack tried to explain to them how the University of Michigan wasn’t _that_ far away. Andy had listened patiently, hearing his son out best he could without interrupting. April had disagreed with almost all of the college selections unless they were within two hours drive of DC. That stipulation didn’t exactly work out the way she’d planned.

If truth be told, Michigan was an excellent college for football, and Jack was going to have all the opportunities that Andy never had. So yeah, it really kinda sucked that their only son was leaving them, only to come home every other weekend and on holidays. But he’d be doing something he loved while getting the best education available to him, and that was totally worth it.

April had taken it better than Andy originally thought she would. She was happy for Jack, and proud, and excited for everything he was going to experience. She still had the girls, and they’d be home for a few more years at least, so she could still be a “mom” to them for a little while longer.

Andy took it well at first. They’d celebrated, they’d gone on a campus tour, they’d even gone to a Michigan game to see how they were played and to get an idea of what Jack had to look forward to. It was only when they were making the long, eight hour drive home that Andy realized the next time, Jack wouldn’t be coming back with him. Later that night, he’d spent a lot of time outside on the porch. It was well past bedtime before April came to join him, his guitar on his lap while he strummed idly.

 

“You ready for this?” April’s voice floated to the forefront of his mind and he turned his head to look at her as the lights dimmed. She was beautiful as ever, her hair streaked with the occasional grey and her eyes just as big and bright as when he first met her. She looked up at him expectantly, a small flicker of a smile on her face as the ceremony began.

Andy grinned at her and nodded slowly, leaning down to kiss her head. He gave her hand another squeeze before he sniffed loudly, and sighed.

“Yeah, babe, I am,” he said quietly.

Together, they turned their heads toward the stage.


	26. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Benslie drabble, so please be gentle! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

Ben couldn’t help the fact that he was a thinker. A constant—sometimes nerve wracked—thinker, who’d currently just had a curveball thrown at him. Pressing a hand against his forehead, he thought on the events earlier in the day and took a deep breath.

How on earth could they have gone to a doctor’s appointment expecting to learn about one baby, only to find out in nine months time they would, in fact, be coming home with three.

_Three?_ Ben was freaked out about _one._

While Leslie talked excitedly on the phone with her mother (going on a half hour at the moment), Ben fired up the blue-ray player and waited, bowl of popcorn in hand. 

He really was excited, even if he didn’t look it. He and Leslie had planned on starting their family soon anyway, so it all made sense in the timeline of things. But…

What if they had three girls?

He might have to brush up on more female-oriented activities. Dolls, dresses…the color pink. Unless they weren’t into that of course. His girls could be into boy toys just as easily. Trucks, bugs, sports…anything was a possibility. But then when they got older? Oh boy, he would be in for a ride. Dating, driving, parties…his head was beginning to hurt.

Then again, what if they had three boys?

Leslie would be in serious need of some girl time every once in a while, which he’d be more than happy to arrange for her, with a well-placed phone call to Ann or April every now and then. After all, it was only fair.

He stopped the storm in his brain for a moment and focused back on the present. There was no point in worrying now. It was all so far away, anyway. Plus, in a way, he’d lived with two of the most grown up kids for quite a while at one point, back when he roomed with April and Andy. He had sorta taught them how to live like adults, so he could say he had _some_ experience, right?

“Sorry that took so long, honey,” Leslie said, finally joining him on the couch and grabbing a handful of popcorn. “My mom’s so excited I couldn’t break away.”

“Oh, no worries,” Ben said, nodding his head.

“You OK over there?” Leslie looked at him and grinned, those blue eyes shining, emitting all the warmth and love and positivity that drew her to him in the first place.

Suddenly, worrying didn’t seem so important anymore at all.

“Totally fine, honey. Better than ever.” And he meant it. “Let’s start it up!”

Whatever their children would be like, he and Leslie were going to have the most amazing family ever, and Ben knew worrying was pointless.


	27. Concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love an Andy whose daughters have him wrapped around their fingers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

There were few things in Andy’s life he preferred to remain in denial about. First, was the fact that he was physically slowing down. He wasn’t as fast as he used to be, and his body ached more now than when he was younger, which of course only made sense. He _wasn’t_ young anymore. He’d have to learn to accept it.

The second thing, was that he’d never play football professionally for the Indianapolis Colts, but that was a dream he came to terms with years ago. The fact that he’d had a “bachelor party” of sorts, and got to meet and play with Andrew Luck and Reggie Wayne, well, that was amazing. So, it sort of softened the blow of that reality.

Third, was that his daughters would eventually begin dating. Whether they ended up dating boys, girls, or both—it didn’t matter to him—he didn’t want to admit that it was destined to happen and there wasn’t anything he could do to stop it.

So, on the night sixteen-year-old Alexandra hurried downstairs, dressed for a night out and checking her reflection in the mirror by the front door, Andy’s red flag went up immediately.

“Hey princess,” he said cautiously, looking up from the game with narrowed eyes. “You going out with some friends?” He felt April shift quickly beside him, pursing her lips and glancing up at Allie with warning eyes.

“Um…yeah, kinda,” she said, adjusting her sandy-colored curls (that she happened to inherit from her dad) with her hands.

“You guys must be going somewhere nice, you know…I mean you’re all dressed up,” he said casually. His grip on the remote control was getting stronger as he braced for the possibility of her next words…

“Well, actually, now that you bring it up,” she said, turning to face him slowly.

 _“Damn it,”_ he thought. _“Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it…”_

“I have a date tonight,” she said quickly, as a pinkish blush appeared on her cheeks.

Andy felt like a large piece of something was lodged in his throat. He blinked several times, and sat up. 

“A date?” he echoed her words, trying to remain calm. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking…with who?”

“Rob,” she said, glancing toward the front window.

“Who’s Rob?” Andy asked incredulously.

“You know…the tall one on the football team? Black hair?”

Andy shook his head. “THAT Rob?”

“Uh-huh,” Allie nodded, as a car pulled up in front of the house. “Oh, I gotta go Dad, he’s here!”

She made to hurry out the door, but Andy was still quick enough to block the way before she even had her hand on the knob.

“Hang on a minute,” he said. “Don’t I get to meet this guy?” 

“Dad, come on!” Allie mumbled impatiently. “Mom already said it’s OK!”

“She said WHAT?” Andy looked at his wife, who stared back at him with an innocent expression on her face. “Babe!”

“Andy, she’s fine,” April rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen the kid, he’s a year younger than Jack. He was at every football game.”

“Yeah, but he’s almost as tall as me!” Andy said frantically. “Allie’s…she’s…” He moved his hands down his own chest like he was trying to measure something.

“My height?” April raised her eyebrows at him. Andy opened his mouth to retort but couldn’t figure out what to come back with. OK, so April had a point. To Andy, it was irrelevant.

“Daddy, _please,”_ Allie said. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

She looked up at him with those big green eyes (also from him), unblinking and adorable, and so, so much like the five year old who would beg him for some ice cream, a trip to the zoo, or a stuffed animal at the toy store…and he’d never been able to say no.

Andy swallowed whatever choice words he wanted to use to explain why dating a football player was a bad idea, and gave her a stiff nod. 

“You have to be back here by eleven,” he said seriously. “If not, I _will_ find this kid and he’ll never play football again.”

Allie threw her arms around her father before darting out the door to the waiting car. Andy watched her get in, and saw her date glance up at the front door, extending his arm up in a nervous-looking wave. Andy returned the gesture, but didn’t smile. He watched the car take off down the street, and only closed the door once they were completely gone.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He looked at April, his voice sounding as though he’d just gone through the worst betrayal of his life. 

“Because,” she pulled him back onto the couch with her. “I knew you’d get like this,” she said, smiling.

“That kid isn’t good for her. He’s a jock, and he’s probably got one thing on his mind—“

April leaned her head on his shoulder. “Hmm, then I guess the guy _I_ married wasn’t a jock when he was in school…I must have you confused with someone else I dated.” 

“No, I was—I’m just different,” he said with a huff.

“Sure babe,” she smiled. “Sure you are. You were also kinda homeless when I met you, living in a pit…stealing vegetables from a garden and using a tarp for a tent. I still loved you, though.”

“Yeah, I know…” Andy sighed. “You aren’t worried about her at all?”

“Not really,” April entwined her fingers with his. “She may look like you, but she’s like me in the fact that she’ll make his life a living hell if he does anything to make her upset.”

Andy smiled. Once again, his wife had a point.

 

Allie stayed true to her word, and sure enough, Andy was waiting when she got home at five before eleven that evening. As soon as he heard the car, he swung open the front door.

Allie had somehow managed to persuade her date to meet her father; they both walked up the path to the house, Allie in the lead. 

“Dad, this is Rob, Rob, this is my dad,” she said, moving to stand by her father.

“Hi Mr. Dwyer,” the boy said quietly, extending his hand. Andy was pleased to see that he looked visibly nervous.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Andy said, mustering up the firmest handshake he could.

“So, um…Allie, I guess…I’ll see you in school?” Rob glanced up and met Andy’s eyes for a moment before looking away quickly.

“Yeah, definitely! Thanks for dinner,” she said happily.

“Sure, it was fun,” he smiled. “See ya.” With a wave, he turned back to his car.

Andy turned to face Allie and crossed his arms. “You like him?”

“He’s cool,” she said with a shrug. “Wouldn’t stop talking about boring sports, though,” she sighed, sounding annoyed. “Oh well…we’re just friends.”

Andy smiled as his daughter hurried upstairs, breathing out some of the relief he’d bottled up all evening. 

_“She’ll be fine,”_ he thought to himself.

At least he didn’t have to beat anyone up.


	28. Grieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

April should’ve known that a midnight phone call was never a good omen. Based on the fact that her children were safe in their own beds and Andy was sleeping peacefully by her side, it came as a bit of a surprise that anyone would need to call them at this hour. 

A panic grappled at her chest, and she immediately thought of Leslie, Ben and the triplets.

“Babe,” she said, rolling into him and shaking his shoulder. “Your phone is ringing.”

“Hmm?”

“Your phone,” she said again, curling up under the blanket.

Andy yawned and turned in the opposite direction, grabbing the buzzing phone off the side table and squinting at the glowing surface. 

“H-hello?”

April listened closely. Andy was silent for only a few moments before he suddenly sat up stiffly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Wait, wait—what?” He sounded scared, upset, and unnatural, and April sat up straighter. “W-when?” He stood up and walked away from the bed, turning away from her. Pressing his forehead against the wall, she watched him rub a hand across his face. “No…no, um…yeah, just—just call me back.” He hung up and remained standing there, not saying a word.

“Babe,” April kneeled on the bed and faced him, legitimate worry beginning to sink in. “Honey, who was that?”

Andy turned around and looked at her. She was completely caught off guard to see real tears in his eyes; his cheeks stained with moisture.

“Andy!” April’s stomach twisted into knots. She stared at him, unsure what to say.

“That…that was my brother,” he said slowly, walking over to sit down on the bed. He sat on the edge, his shoulders slumped, staring at the ground. “My mom…she…um,” he swiped at his eyes. “She died.”

April’s chest felt suddenly hallow. It was only a matter of time, she knew. Andy’s mother had been fighting cancer for three years now. Unfortunately, over the past couple of months she’d only been getting worse. Lately, Andy had been wracked with guilt over the fact that he was in DC, far away from the rest of his family and his ailing mother. Trips to Pawnee had become more frequent as a result, and April knew this was his fear from the start…being here when it actually happened.

“Babe,” she whispered, scooting herself beside him and wrapping her arms around his chest. She pushed her head into him and hoped it would be enough. “I’m so, so sorry,” she said softly. 

Andy just sniffed loudly and nodded. “Yeah,” he let his arm drape around her back. “Thanks, babe.”

“What did he say, exactly?”

“She…went in her sleep,” Andy mumbled, and April felt moisture as one of his tears dripped onto her nose.

April rubbed his back as soothingly as she could, lightly, in slow circles. It was only another moment before he started to actually, truly cry. Andy rarely did.

“Shhhh,” April reached up and ran her hand through his hair, gently massaging his neck. Pulling him toward her, she lay back among the sheets, and Andy curled up next to her, his face hot against her neck as he unleashed the tears he’d been trying so hard to contain over the past few months. 

There would be a time for words and sympathy, and planning—so much planning—but this wasn’t it. Right now, all April had to do was be there for him like the countless times he’d done the same for her.

“It’s OK, babe,” she kissed his head. “I’ve got you.”


	29. Miserable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a very interesting post by parksandfluff from tumblr, which discusses the idea that Leslie was, in fact, like a fourth roommate in the house where April, Andy and Ben lived. It also takes into consideration how lonely Andy must have felt once Ben and April left for DC, and Leslie stopped coming over as much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompt requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

It all started when he came home from the airport that day, one less person in the car with him. It was a little strange, definitely, but it was to be expected. Leslie had stopped by, and they’d shared lunch, and talked about all the awesome things Ben and April would get to experience while they were working in DC. Andy was feeling great about it, Leslie was apparently feeling super, and all appeared to be well.

Then…Leslie just went _home._

Andy didn’t look too much into it—of course she went home. She didn’t live with them, and she really never had. _Ben_ was their roommate, not Leslie.

Then again, Leslie had sort of become the unofficial fourth person living in the house. She was certainly there with them more than she was at her own place. Honestly, Andy kinda thought it was awesome, and although she wouldn’t admit it, so did April.

Ben was happy, and that made Andy and April happy, because they didn’t have to see him moping around anymore. Nothing was worse than those days when all he did was lay on the couch and watch weird shows (that April loved to make fun of).

When Leslie ran for City Council, it was awesome that their place just became the official headquarters for her campaign. Andy felt super proud to be able to lend out their space for whatever Leslie and the team needed, and he and April were never shy of visitors. It felt like he was helping to make some sort of difference, some way of bettering lives—he didn’t know what to call it—but it felt good.

Sometimes Leslie would bring them food, or save them leftovers from a fancy dinner that she and Ben cooked up, and sometimes the four of them would sit down to eat a meal like a real family. Andy loved those nights most of all. 

Ben even tried to teach them how to cook once or twice. What started as the four of them in aprons with a counter full of ingredients turned into Ben grabbing the fire extinguisher, a flaming ham, and a singed pair of Andy’s jeans, but it was worth it. They’d laughed about it for the rest of the evening and ended up ordering pizza instead.

They’d have movie nights, and take almost an hour before they’d even come to an agreement on what to watch. Eventually, Leslie drafted a chart that worked on a rotation, so everyone had a chance to pick something at some point. April had even tried to hide all of Ben’s movies, until they were discovered buried under a pile of clothing.

Then there were the times when he and April would play the “how long until we make Ben and Leslie super uncomfortable game,” which honestly was one of his favorite games to play, because it was just him and April and lots of loud, awesome sex.

So, after a couple of weeks of being in the house alone, with just Champion for company, Andy actually started to feel sad. Yes, he’d Skype with April, and he’d always see Leslie at work, but it wasn’t the same.

Whatever little health food regimen he’d started died out instantly, and he found himself resorting to greasy burgers and hot dogs just to get something in his system. He had no idea what to look for at the grocery store that was considered “healthy” and he didn’t want to try. April usually at least _tried_ to help out with that stuff. With no one to cook with, or for, what was the point anymore?

At work, he began to slow down. He didn’t feel like Leslie’s eager assistant anymore, rather a guy who did things for her and accompanied her to meetings because he had to. Then, he’d just go home to an empty house; drink beer, and play video games until he passed out on the couch, only to wake up, and do it all over again.

He missed his wife like crazy, so much that it actually hurt. And he missed his friends, too.

 

“Andy?” Leslie’s voice interrupted his thoughts one Monday morning, as he stared idly at the same image on his desktop for ten minutes straight.

“Hmm?” He looked up, rubbing his eyes. He wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to be working on.

“Come in my office for a sec, OK?” she stared at him searchingly, with that _Leslie_ look, like she was trying to read his face.

“Sure,” Andy yawned and followed her, taking a seat opposite her desk.

Leslie sat down and pursed her lips, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

“Andy…is everything OK?”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Why d’you ask, boss?”

“You don’t seem like yourself,” she said softly.

Andy shrugged. “I miss April,” he said simply.

“I know. I miss Ben, too.”

Andy nodded. “It’s just…weird, ya know?” He fidgeted in his chair, “Nobody’s ever at our place anymore. It’s me and Champion all day.”

Leslie nodded.

“I really miss April,” he said again.

“What if I told you that next week we can go visit them?” she said, her eyes turning up as she smiled.

Andy sat up straighter, his heart doing a skip that he hadn’t felt in weeks. “Really?”

“Uh-huh,” Leslie nodded. “I have our flight booked already. We leave next Friday.”

“Leslie, that’s awesome,” he said, genuinely feeling happy.

“We’ll get through this, Andy. Don’t worry,” she grinned at him. “In the meantime, would you mind if I stop by tonight? Maybe we can get dinner together for old time’s sake?”

“Yeah, that would be sweet,” he said, playing with the end of his tie. “Can we have pancakes for dinner?”

“We can have whatever you want,” she winked at him.

“Awesome,” he stood, and turned to walk out of the office. 

For the moment, he felt great. Hoping beyond hope that he could hold onto the feeling, he sat down at his desk and got ready to do some actual work, reinvigorated for the first time in a while. Taking out his phone, he texted April’s number, simply sending her two words and a heart symbol.

_“Miss you,”_ it read.

He put his phone away and got to work.


	30. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place after the events of my fic, _"Number Twenty-Seven"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

"You wanna talk about it, sweetheart?"

"No," April turned away from him, her face obscured by the pile of pillows as she faced the other way on the bed. 

Andy scooted closer until he was up against her, cautiously placing a hand on her arm and messaging up and down.  April inhaled shakily and Andy heard her squeak out a tiny sob into the pillow. 

"It's okay," he said, his voice low and comforting. "It's fine."

"No," she shook her head. "It isn't."

"But it is," Andy persisted.  "April, I'm fine, I'm happy, we have three amazing kids, it's just not meant to be, that's all.  It's _OK."_

April turned toward him, her face red and wet.  Andy looked at her sadly.  His beautiful, amazing wife was worrying herself thin, losing whatever little weight she had gained specifically for this purpose, and making herself sick.  All because of a conversation with her doctor. 

They'd tried and tried to have another baby; it was probably going on five or six months now. April had done everything she could.  She stopped drinking, she took vitamins, she gained a few extra pounds...but nothing was working. 

At first Andy thought it was just bad timing.  Maybe they weren't planning it right.  After all, their three other kids were all semi-planned, in a way.  They knew they wanted them, but left it up to whenever it happened to happen within the trying time frame. 

Test after test was coming back negative.  Month after month and no sign, nothing at all. Eventually April gave in and went to see her doctor. 

She didn't like what she heard.  Her doctor told her that women her age (and April had started to cry at this part when she relayed the conversation to Andy) had more problems trying to conceive a baby, and it was only going to get harder.  Then she told her that based on her lack of success, and the fact that she wasn't getting any younger...it would probably be best to stop altogether. 

Of course Andy was a little disappointed.  Why wouldn't he be?  A fourth kid would've been amazing.  But at the same time, he loved his life just the way it was.  He loved his wife, he loved his kids, and he already felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

"You know how much I love you, right?"  He smiled at her, leaning in so he could be closer. “April?”

She nodded, squeaking out a tiny sound of agreement. 

“We can always adopt, honey,” Andy suggested, tugging at her shirt sleeve. “I’m totally fine with that.”

She shrugged.

“C’mere,” he said softly.

Andy wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tight. He knew that sometimes it was just best to let her be. It was hard, and he hated doing nothing, but sometimes that’s just what she needed from him. He knew she needed time. He knew she needed him near. And he knew it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with this idea, trying to figure out if I really wanted to add this to my headcanons. For some strange reason, as of right now I can't seem to picture them with any more children in the little fic universe I've created in my head. I've literally tried, and I can't seem to come up with anything. I've been vague in drabbles featuring the teenage children, trying not to have them all in the room at once, because I wasn't sure if I would change my mind. However, after a lot of thinking, in my headcanon I don't think Andy and April will have more than three children.
> 
> Update 5/2/16: Well, this headcanon definitely changed. ;)


	31. Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S2 Episode 24: _"Freddy Spaghetti"_  
>  An accompanying piece to Chapter 20: _"Pained"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

April didn’t know why she even bothered.

_Screw it. Screw him. Fuck it…_

All that time wasted trying to win over a guy who obviously would never feel the same. All those times she made a complete fool of herself in front of Andy, showing a side of herself that she never wanted anyone else to see; a side she worked so hard to hide away. It was hard enough for her to even be comfortable showing any kind of positive feelings toward a person. Now, hot tears were leaking out of her eyes as she ran the opposite way as fast as she could, away from his room and possibly out of his life forever.

His kiss had felt so real to her, so amazingly sweet and genuine. She thought he’d enjoyed kissing her back…at least that’s what he led her to believe.

_“Good,”_ he’d said. _“I wanna be with you…”_

She gave in to a weakness that she should’ve boarded up, just like everything else. She thought he’d be different, somehow. She thought he’d be worth it. Obviously not, because the moment she let herself become vulnerable, she got it thrown back in her face. The moment she chose to let the past go, move forward, take the first step and try to start anew—he had to go and kiss _her._

Ann was just as guilty; she was just as much to blame. April never liked the stupid nurse, but now it was taken to a whole other level. This was the last time she’d let herself get like this.

As April drove away from the hospital, her phone started to buzz. She ignored it. Over and over it vibrated against her purse, and each time she let it go straight to voice mail. When she finally arrived back home, she made straight for her room and buried her face in her pillow, ignoring the greetings from her parents and the questioning looks they gave her.

She had to get out of here, and get away for a while. She wasn’t sure where yet…she would have to figure that part out later. One thing was for certain: this summer wasn’t going to be spent anywhere near Pawnee, Indiana…or Andy Dwyer.


	32. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during S5 Episode 14: _"Leslie and Ben"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

Andy watched as Leslie and Ben kissed for the first time as husband and wife, momentarily letting go of the gut-twisting sensation in his stomach that reminded him of his failure.

The wedding was awesome—he should expect nothing less from all his friends, and even thought it was just the small group of them, it was beyond perfect.

Well, it _would_ have been perfect…had he not felt like a complete waste of space.

Andy looked up and saw April laughing and smiling with Tom and Leslie about something he couldn’t hear. How he wished he could’ve made her proud of him…just this once. She deserved so much happiness, and from a guy who could literally give her everything. She was by his side when Chief Fugleberg told him he didn’t make it. She held his hand and told him it would be fine. She said she _was_ proud of him, and that he didn’t need to be a cop anyway, because there’s a million other amazing things he could do.

But are there?

“Babe?”

He looked up, not realizing that April had actually walked over and was standing in front in him, holding out a glass of champagne.

“You okay?” she asked quietly. Her eyes were narrow, but kind, and her voice was low.

“Yeah,” he forced himself to nod. _“No,”_ he thought to himself. He looked around. Everyone was having a great time, laughing, celebrating and drinking. No one seemed to notice how lousy he felt, which was great, because he didn’t want to ruin the night. Although, he did catch Chris glancing at him several times.

“C’mon,” she gestured toward an empty office. “Let’s get away from everyone for a minute.”

Andy followed sullenly, not touching the champagne and placing it on the desk as he fell into the chair. April took a seat across from him.

“I love you,” she started, “and you are, like, one of the hardest working people I know. We’ll figure it out.”

Andy smiled sadly. “You sure you can love a guy who can’t even pass a personality test?”

“Dude,” she scoffed. “The stuff they were testing for was stupid. So what? You didn’t fit a boring mold…you’re so much better than that. I love your personality the way it is.”

“Yeah, well, maybe someday I’ll actually feel that way,” he said, playing with the buttons on his suit. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to divorce me,” he added, trying to make a joke out of it, but failing miserably as his voice caught on the last word.

“Hey,” April leaned forward. “Don’t say that.” She took his hand.

Andy shrugged. He wasn’t a rockstar, he wasn’t a good FBI agent, he wasn’t a good police officer, and he didn’t even feel like a good husband.

“What do I do now?” He looked into her eyes. “I mean, this was my dream.”

“We’ll find you a new dream,” April nodded. “One that you’re made for.”

Andy smiled at his wife. He only hoped what she said was true. There were only so many times a guy could feel like such a failure.


	33. Dejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows Chapter 32: _"Worthless"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated M

“Babe…” April was straddling him, her hips grinding onto his boxer-clad pelvis as she brought her mouth down to meet his. He held her sides as he returned the kiss, but he just didn’t seem into it. “You good?”

“Mmhm,” Andy nodded, his mouth muffled as he kissed her shoulder.

“Okay…”

April knew he still wasn’t over the whole police exam thing…it’s all he’d been feeling for the past week. She’d never seen him so depressed before, and now it finally seemed like it was affecting their sex life. He was so hung up on being a “good husband” that he was making himself more self-conscious than he’d already become.

“Okay…I mean, we can stop—“ She reached forward to caress his cheek. They’d barely even started making out and he was already sweaty and tired-looking. The usual heat in his eyes was missing, and he seemed off.

“No, no babe, you’re amazing,” he breathed. “I’m fine, I promise.” His hands massaged her lower back in circular motions, but it wasn’t loving and gentle—it was rushed and sloppy.

“Andy—“

“Shh,” he leaned up to catch her mouth again, reaching down his front to try and help himself along.

“Andy,” April rolled off him with a sigh, as he halfheartedly tried to pull the last layer of fabric off himself. “You wanna talk?”

“No! Nope…April, c’mon, just gimme a minute—“

“Andy, I’m sitting on top of you half naked, and you aren’t really into it. Unless you aren’t into _me_ anymore—“

“Don’t ever say that,” he said, looking taken aback.

“Well, it’s okay if you can’t…” she said, gesturing at his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

Andy grabbed a pillow and shoved it onto his face, letting out a muffled yell. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“You’re upset,” she said simply, shifting herself back onto him and leaning down so they were face to face. “It’s fine, babe…it’s OK to feel like this.”

He ran a hand through her hair, his mouth turned up at the ends ever so slightly. “I’m a fucking mess, aren’t I?”

“No,” she whispered. “You’re amazing…and you’ll get over this.”

Andy leaned forward and turned over on his side, so April was curled on her side against his chest. He pulled her into him and held on, like a little kid with a stuffed animal they refused to let go of. 

April could hear him burying his head in the pillow as he let out a pitiful, muffled groan. Settling into his embrace, his heart was beating furiously against the back of her head.

“Shh,” reaching for his wrist and providing a tiny bit of pressure, she hoped he’d take some comfort from it.

She had to find another way to get him motivated. This new, depressed, miserable Andy was taking over their lives and she had to put a stop to it. Not just because he couldn’t have sex right now (but yeah, that absolutely sucked), but because she hated seeing him in so much mental and emotional pain. Remembering something Ben had said earlier, about helping him out with some part of his new job—she hadn’t really been listening—she made a point to bring Andy with her and force Ben to get him involved. It was the least Ben could do, anyway…they took him in when he had no place to live, so…he owed it to them.

April sighed, and listened to the suddenly deep sounds of Andy’s breathing. He’d fallen asleep. He was way more tired than usual lately, so it came as no surprise.

 _Go see Ben in the morning._ That was now the priority.


	34. Delirious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

April always knew a time would come when Andy would have to let go of some of his favorite past-times. She certainly didn’t want him to become a boring adult, but there were some things a grown man turned father just had no business doing anymore.

In Andy’s case, getting into his old pair of rollerblades was one of them.

“Hey doc,” Andy giggled, his movements sloppy from anesthesia and his voice slurred. He pointed to April, who stood by his bedside shaking her head, with baby Jack wrapped snugly about her chest. “Isn’t my wife the most…beautiful woman ever? Like super gorgeous,” he blinked several times, and smiled wide. “An’ see that handsome boy? We made him! Because of love. Isn’t that awesome?”

“You’ve got quite a good-looking family, Mr. Dwyer,” the doctor mused, wrapping Andy’s hand to prepare him for a cast. “Just a little bit longer and we’ll have you out of here.”

April sighed. “How long’s he gonna be like this?” She gestured to Andy, who was staring at her with wide, puppy-dog eyes and the goofiest smile she’d ever seen. He looked absolutely beside himself.

“Only a couple of hours,” the doctor chuckled. “Broken hand isn’t that bad. Once we’ve got him casted up, should be healed in about six weeks.”

Jack whined, and April shushed him gently, bouncing him a few times.

“Andy,” she turned to her husband, “This is the last time you get in those rollerblades. Do you understand?”

“Baaaabe,” he whined, leaning his head against his pillow. “I just fell, it’s OK. I’ll be good next time.”

She leaned close to him, hiding her face from the doctor to give Andy a quick kiss on the nose. When she pulled away, her eyes were narrow. “Last. Time.”

“Okay, honey,” Andy laughed. “You’re so smart, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she huffed, trying not to smile back. “Just hurry up and get better.”

Honestly, sometimes she felt like she had two children instead of one.


	35. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 28: "Grieving." It's more sweet than sad, I promise! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated G

The turnout for the wake was modest at most. It was primarily composed of Andy’s extended family. Being the youngest of seven brothers, and between the children, spouses, and all the relatives in between, the family members outnumbered the non-relatives two to one.

April sat in the front row of chairs with her children, watching Andy chat with one of his brothers. There was a temporary lull in attendees, and after all the stress of the past few days, she needed this moment with her kids. They’d been rushed around like crazy and they were _all_ exhausted.

Jack sat slumped in the chair, his suit and tie looking as neat as he would allow. He face was a perfect mixture of tired and bored. Allie sat next to him wearing a simple pink dress, befitting an eleven-year-old. Melody sat on April’s other side, leaning her head against her mother’s shoulder. Finally, Emma sat beside Melody, her pretty brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a green ribbon that brought out all the color in her eyes.

April glanced at her watch. There was only another hour to go before the doors would close and they would be free to go home. She’d almost decided to leave the kids with Leslie and Ben, afraid they wouldn't understand—or worse, actually be _frightened_ —but they were fine, and she was thankful.

“Mommy,” Melody piped up quietly, “how much longer is Daddy gonna be over there?”

“A little while, baby,” April replied. “He has a lot of people to talk to.”

“Why, though? Why can’t we go home?”

“Because Grandma had a lot of family members, honey. Daddy needs to talk to all of them. We will go home, I promise.”

And hopefully they would. Of course April understood that Andy would take all the time he needed during their stay in Pawnee; he and his brothers had plenty to figure out. Since their father had died so long ago, their mother was left alone with her house and everything in it for years. It all needed to be sorted and divided.

At the moment, Andy was handling it well. Compared to the night they received the phone call about his mother’s passing, during which he’d been an emotional wreck, he now appeared stoic and strong, standing tall and handsome in his new suit. April caught his eye for a moment and flashed him a tiny smile, which he returned briefly before going to talk to another guest.

She watched as his many nieces and nephews roamed around the funeral parlor…honestly forgetting several of their names. Their ages varied from kid to adult, and almost all of them were born before she and Andy had even had Jack. As a result, there was a strange disconnect between their own children and their cousins. Her kids didn’t seem to mind.

“April?”

She turned her head at the sudden familiar voice, and smiled as she saw Leslie approaching the row of chairs.

“Hey again,” she greeted her friend.

“Let me watch the kids for a bit,” Leslie offered. “You should be with Andy.”

“You sure?” April turned to her husband, who was just as tired-looking and now talking to yet _another_ brother.

“Yes, definitely! Let me take them to get something to eat. It’s getting late, and I bet they’re hungry.”

“Can we go mom? Please?” Jack turned to her and his eyes were wide and hopeful.

“Sure,” April nodded. “Go with Auntie Leslie, and we’ll come get you later.”

“Come on kids,” Leslie stood up, taking Allie’s and Melody’s hands and leading them toward the exit. With a wave at his mother before he left, Jack sprinted after them, grasping Emma's hand.

They’d all come by: Ron and Diane, Tom and Lucy, Leslie and Ben… Even Garry and Gayle had paid their respects, causing April to feel all kinds of guilt at one point. She’d been so quietly overcome with emotion that their friends would take the time to show up, not even really knowing Andy’s mother at all, that she didn’t even mind that Ann came too. Of course Ann had known Andy’s mother… 

Her own parents and Natalie came, extending the offer several times for them to stay at the Ludgate house while they were in town, which April turned down in favor of their cabin in the woods.

She took a deep breath and prepared to stand, her heels digging into her feet, wanting nothing more than to kick them off. Before she could move, Andy arrived and took the seat next to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

“Hey,” he said in a low voice. “How are you doing?”

“Good,” she smiled at him. “More importantly, how are you?”

He shrugged, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. “Where’re the kids?”

“Leslie took them for dinner,” she replied, leaning against him. “They were exhausted and hungry.”

Andy nodded knowingly. “That was nice of her,” he said softly. 

“She’s great,” April replied. She noticed Andy was clutching something in his other hand, his fist tight around what looked like a folded piece of paper. “What’s that?”

A warm smile spread across Andy’s face as he handed the paper to April. “The kids gave it to me on the way over here,” he said simply. “I’ve been holding it all night.”

April carefully unrolled the folded paper, smoothing it out in her lap. It was a simple piece of construction paper, but she recognized the drawings and handwriting of her children instantly. It was a picture all four of them created. It appeared to be Andy (she could tell because he wore plaid and held a guitar) surrounded by stars and hearts. In Jack’s handwriting, which was already starting to look so similar to his father’s, it read, _“We love you Dad,”_ accompanied by their names at the bottom.

She could feel the wetness in her eyes as she looked up at Andy. He was smiling, his own eyes faintly pink in the corners as he grasped her hand again.

“I think,” he said slowly, as April wiped away a loose tear from her eye. “I’m going to be just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 5/2/16 to include Emma, the LD family's fourth child. This was originally written before I had added her.


	36. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas-themed drabble, taking place sometime after A/A are married and still living in Pawnee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Rated T

“Ugh, finally,” April groaned, depositing the endless tupperware of Christmas dinner leftovers onto the counter. Leslie had sent them home with enough to eat for another three days, at least. “Babe, I’m so exhausted, can you take Champion out?”

“Sure,” Andy grabbed the leash and put his coat back on.

April slumped onto the couch. Another Christmas almost over, and they’d somehow managed to visit everyone they needed to. It was no easy task, but they pulled it off flawlessly. Now, she was just looking forward to spending the rest of the night curled up on the couch with her husband and their dog.

Andy returned quickly with Champion, rubbing his hands together from the cold. When he spotted April, he immediately joined her on the couch. He sighed as he put his arm around her and leaned his head back.

“Hey,” she cuddled closer, resting her head up against his shoulder. “You OK?”

“Yeah,” he mumbled.

“You’ve been quiet since we left Leslie’s house,” April pointed out. It was true, Andy had been unnaturally silent for most of the ride home, with the same, thoughtful expression on his face that he always wore when something was concerning him.

“I guess,” he sighed again, turning to look at her with a shrug. “I dunno, I just feel like…not good at this whole Christmas thing.”

“What are you talking about?” April raised her eyebrow at him. “You’re one of the most festive people I know, and we just came from Leslie’s house, so that’s saying something.”

“Yeah, I know…but…did you see all the stuff Leslie got from Ben?”

“Yeah? So?”

“So, I didn't get you anything,” Andy mumbled, looking upset.

“Yeah, because we agreed no gifts this year…remember? We’re trying to save up a bit.”

“You deserve _all_ the gifts, though,” Andy said, looking at her with drooping eyes. “You’re the best wife ever…I wanna give you everything.”

A little part of her chest sparked up that familiar warmth, slowly spreading throughout her entire torso at his words. He looked genuinely distraught.

“Babe,” she moved closer, taking one of his hands and playing with his fingers. “I don’t want, or need, any gifts, okay? Don’t make me get all sappy and gross and say something sickening,” she grinned at him.

He smiled back. “I like when you get sappy and gross,” he said softly.

“Okay, then, here it is,” she took a deep breath. “I have everything I want already. I’m married to you, we have Champion, a house, jobs…I love our life the way it is, and I don’t need any gifts to show it.”

Andy’s mouth turned up into his signature wide grin. He gave her hand a squeeze.

“And who cares if Ben got Leslie a bunch of gifts?” April scoffed. “They’re probably all filled with calculators and waffle mix and stuff like that. Who knows what kinda weird fetishes that guy has.”

“Eww, babe, gross…” Andy laughed, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

She chuckled, leaning up to kiss him. 

“I love you,” he said simply.

“I love you too.”

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before April had an idea.

“Hey,” she turned to look at Andy, a mischievous smile on her face. “I think I wanna unwrap my present now.”

“Babe, what present—“

“Andy,” April looked him straight in the eyes, her hands sliding up under his shirt. “I thought we already established that YOU’RE my present this year.”

Comprehension dawned on his face and his eyes went suddenly wide. “Oh… OHH! Well, in that case,” he put his hands around her waist and leaned in for another kiss. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured.


	37. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy has everything he's ever wanted in life, and all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr  
> Rated G
> 
> This is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who sent in a prompt! :)

There wasn’t anything else in the world like this. Nothing could compare to the perfection of it all. Their bed wasn’t gigantic, but it was still big enough to hold the five of them when they decided to have one of their weekend snuggle-fests.

It usually started early on Saturday mornings, when the kids would wake one by one. April would get up early and leave the door open a crack out of pure habit, because she knew one of them was bound to tip toe into the room to join them and undoubtedly fall back asleep. Allie was usually the first offender. The “no kids in Mommy and Daddy’s bed” rule was always broken during the weekend. Andy would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, and honestly, the rule never really stuck to begin with. 

His heart felt incredibly full as he turned his head to peek at his family. Allie was snuggled so close to him he could barely move, and he loved it. Her little chest rose and fell as she slept, her head pushed into his side and her tiny hands wrapped around his thick arm. Jack was between them all, clutching the same stuffed puppy he’d had since he was a newborn. On Jack’s other side was April. Andy’s beautiful wife was propped up halfway into a sitting position with several pillows, and in her arms slept their newest addition. Melody was only three months old, but she already sported a full head of dark hair like her mother’s that stuck out in the way only a newborn’s would. April held her to her chest, her arms protectively supporting her as the both of them slept on.

Andy reached an arm over as best he could without waking his older kids to tuck some loose hair behind April’s ear. She slowly looked up at him with tired eyes, and the most peaceful smile he’d ever seen.

“Hey,” he whispered, grinning at her. “Sorry…didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Hi,” she whispered back, adjusting her hold on Melody as the baby began to squirm.

If someone had told Andy all those years ago, back when he was homeless, jobless, living in that pit, that this is the way his life would turn out, he wouldn’t have believed them. Never would he imagine he’d be this lucky. Every single day, it amazed him that this was his life…and he got to live it. Three amazing kids, the smartest, greatest, sexiest wife in the world. This was his everyday and it was the most amazing feeling ever.

“Want me to take her for a bit?” he asked, carefully sliding his arm out from Allie’s grip to turn on his side.

April nodded, and gently handed the baby over. Andy took her into his arms and kissed her tiny head, as Melody began to make the faintest babbling noises.

“Hey beautiful,” he whispered to the baby. “Daddy’s got you now.” 

Melody, sensing the change in caregiver, quieted down immediately. No one could calm her as quickly as her father could.

April slid back under the covers and scooted closer to her little boy, kissing Jack’s head as she closed her eyes.

“You’re the best Dad,” she mumbled, starting to doze off.

“I couldn’t do it without you,” Andy said quietly, as Melody reached a tiny hand up to his face.

“Thank you,” April whispered, her voice scratchy and tired.

“For what?”

“For giving me all this,” she gestured to the kids with a wave of her hand. “I never would’ve…thought it would turn out this way.”

Andy took Melody’s tiny hand and kissed it. “Couldn’t do it without you, babe,” he replied sleepily.

April smiled and stayed silent, and not a minute later Andy heard her breathing level out as she fell back asleep. He scooted low in the bed, adjusted his daughter so she was comfortable, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who sent in a prompt for this series. It truly was so much fun writing all of these. I never would have imagined I'd get as many as I did, and I am eternally grateful. Thank you! :D


End file.
